N for Natsu
by WidoMaKer711
Summary: Magnolia fell apart some time ago. Eventually, everyone was able to forget about it and move on with a different kind of lifestyle that Lucy did not accept. After meeting a strange man who has not revealed his identity to her, she becomes more interested with him as he becomes more interested with her. But Lucy discovers shocking news after some time... along with everyone else...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She twirled around humming a perfect gentle tone that she had memorized from a song. She positioned herself in front of the bureau mirror and took inventory. Makeup was minimal, reserved to a sweep of mascara and a layer of lip gloss, giving her small lips a shine. She wore a black gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. The face that displayed exhaustion quickly changed to a determined one.

Her head turned towards her bed to see her ill friend coughing. It seemed like Levy kept getting worse each day. Her pale cheeks were burning with the flush of fever and her breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time she inhaled. Lucy hasn't had the time to tend to her because of work. One more day she takes off she's fired, and she needed the money for the both of them.

"LuLu! Please don't I don't want you to get caught. It's fine I promise, please just wait until morning to go out…"

"Sorry Levy but I'm not going to sit back and watch my best friend suffer, trust me I won't get caught by his stupid henchmen" Lucy stated before huffing in annoyance and sliding on her coat over her dress.

It has been about 7 years since Magnolia fell apart. Things haven't been the same anymore ever since Makarov went missing. As soon as Zeref took over the magic council, he took over Magnolia and Magnolia turned into a dictatorship that was a complete disaster. He had forbidden anyone from leaving the town, anyone from being on the streets after 9:30 pm and before 7:30 am, and most importantly…he allowed no magic in Magnolia except for his. Anyone caught, would be sentenced to death.

He isolated himself from the whole town. Newcomers of Magnolia were never lucky. They'd come to Magnolia, hear about the Zeref guy, and when they would try to leave…they wouldn't be able to. It was simple, **you come in** , **you stay in**.

Lucy grabbed her phone and headed out into the night. She checked the time.

 _9:31_

She gave a quick irritated sigh as she saw people looking through their windows giving her a disapproving look. Her calm walk quickly escalated to running as she turned down an alleyway glancing at the different pharmacies.

As Lucy started to walk, she didn't bother seeking the moon above the high walls. It felt like the narrow alley was only getting smaller, cramping her in between. Lucy caught her breath and smiled, relieved that she made it this far unseen.

It was past curfew and she couldn't afford to get caught. She took a deep breath and focused on the more important things.

 _Ok Lucy, get yourself together! Your best friend is sick! You need to cautiously and carefully sneak into one of the pharmacies, get some medication, and make your way back, unseen of course_. She made multiple turns. Right and left, left and right, before she would realize she went the wrong way so she'd go back and forth, forth and back. Everything just wasn't the same anymore. Every magic guild was disbanded. All the magic was sucked right out of everyone and stored who knows where.

She even heard some rumors that some people's memories were even erased. Lucy wasn't sure if she should believe that or not.

She remembered Levy, Fairy Tail, everything. But then there were times where she would sit at her desk writing away feeling empty, like a piece of her forgot something. Lucy hated that. Knowing you have or had to do something important only to forget it and sit deep in thought trying to remember. That's exactly how it felt too. Like she just forgot something, but she didn't let it bother her. Eventually, that important thing you try to remember just turns into something that's irrelevant, something you don't even bother trying to remember anymore.

Lucy sighed, she was exhausted, and thinking of exhaustion made her think of her job. Being a journalist had its ups and down. An up being that she got to find out more things, probably more than most people, and a down was that she was constantly thinking about the information she'd gather. It would just replay in her mind and she would talk to herself about it.

"All these strays are annoying…" a disembodied voice said.

Lucy froze. Even it was just for a minute, a second, she felt her heart in her chest stop.

 _Somebody's here. Who? It's passed curfew!_ Lucy thought. Her thoughts were all jumbled around and she felt a headache start to take over.

"Just be lucky Zeref has the people here under control…" another voice said, different from the first.

Silence lingered in the air for a couple minutes. Lucy didn't even bother breathing, afraid that she'll be discovered if she did. She needed to get out of here immediately, but she had to admit, the way out was a far way back, not to mention all the turns. Could she make it back uncaught? Sweat began to form on her forehead and she bit her bottom lip keeping herself distracted with the pain. Lucy was scared, it was different now.

Not having her guild members with her, not having magic anymore, not having her celestial friends, not having anything anymore…made her feel useless, and she wasn't the only one. Without anything anymore, she felt so defenseless, it was almost embarrassing. Levy would tell her she wasn't the only one who felt like that. Levy said it was every wizard that would feel like that, but how did she know?

Wizards just blended in with everyone now, it was so normal and plain, everyone looked so casual you couldn't even tell if someone was a wizard before, like Lucy. But who is she to talk, she blends in with everyone too and doesn't pay it attention as much as she used to.

Lucy regained her composure and backed up slowly. The longer she waited, there was a higher chance of her being caught. Right when Lucy backed up, she bumped into someone feeling her phone fly out of her pocket and cold eyes burn through her.

Her eyes met with confused ones. The man covered in black clothing searched her eyes for a reason why she was out past curfew.

"What was that about Zeref having these people under control?" the now no longer disembodied voice said.

Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying what just happened. Her breathing became more rapid and shallower. Her thoughts started accelerating inside her head. She wanted them to slow so she can breathe but they wouldn't. Just a moment ago she could compose herself and gain a little bit of hope, but now that feeling was no longer within her.

"B-Back away!" Lucy stuttered as she kept turning around, taking in the features of the 2 men behind and in front of her.

"It's past curfew blondie…so why are you out?" his hoarse voice whispered in her ear.

"My friend is sick…I was just heading out to go get her medicine…" Lucy trailed off as she could sense more figures protrude from the shadows of the alleyway.

"We work for Zeref Missy…we can easily have you arrested for this naughty behavior" the man whose badge read 'Midnight' said.

She clenched her fist, knowing that she made a big mistake. _I should've just listened to Levy and waited until morning!_ she thought. Lucy's feet slipped outwards on the wet pavements as she quickly rounded the corner, trying to get away. If they wanted to arrest her, they were going to have to try a lot harder instead of just threatening her. They were weighed down with handcuffs, swords, and electrical stun devices, all of them useless unless they could get a clear shot, which they won't. Lucy could hear a few of them right behind her, and it was almost impossible to speed up with these turns slowing her down.

"You won't get too far girl!" Midnight screamed loudly, probably alerting more guards.

 _Great, now the only way out might be closed off by guards now…_

"Almost there!" Lucy panted, before making her last turn to see a figure blocking her off. She kept running, in shock of course.

Lucy took in the features from a distance. It was a tall man, body wrapped in a black torn cloak, throwing knives sticking out of his belt, bandages around his waist and his arms, black gloves covering his hands.

 _Who…is that?_

Lucy closed her eyes tightly waiting for the pain of crashing into this man, however, nothing happened, she felt nothing. Her eyes hesitated to open, afraid of what she might see. As she opened them, she realized she was safely behind the cloaked man. Lucy backed away before she watched in awe as the man threw his throwing knives that were on fire.

"He's using magic?" Lucy asked herself.

The anonymous man continued pulling out throwing knives. The smoldering, fire licked the tip of the sharp metal knife like a hungry lion, with a plate of meat. She could hear it, the fire crackling, playful and even gentle at first before the fire flickered, flared, leaped, and spat showers of sparks like a fountain. Cloufs of black-gray smoke, wound itself around the knife and man, like a great hungry serpent. The fire was incredibly hot, she watched lamp posts from a distance begin to melt.

When the knives were thrown at a target or fell to the ground, it devoured everything in its path, choking clouds of noxious smoke, inferno, blazing, out of control. Trees instantly turned to ash floating to the ground like dirty flakes of snow, showering onto everything, sprinkling onto the ground.

The urge to cough was unbearable and Lucy put her hand around her throat feeling a tickling sensation. In almost seconds the smoke was sucked into the hood of the cloak and Lucy's eyes widened as she could clearly see what was in front of her now. Dead men. They were scattered everywhere and Lucy realized they were the men threatening her only seconds ago. Some had their hands on the handle of their swords, not even having enough time to defend themselves before a flaming knife was jabbed into their heart.

The hooded man turned his head back, but not his body. She fell to her knees and crawled backward, afraid of what might become of her now.

"I'm not bad, or good, but I can assure you I mean you no harm! T-Trust me" the voice said. Lucy could relax after hearing that, but not fully, still concerned about the man. She knew what he was capable of and she felt that if she let her guard down even a bit, she could easily die.

"How did you…" Lucy stopped herself, not even knowing where to begin. The man kept his face hidden in his hood as he walked forward and grabbed a knife still flaming.

"I don't think this town is fair, anymore do you?"

She ignored him, too focused on his actions. When the man knew, he wasn't getting a response he continued talking.

"I'll bring all the guilds back together again, I will end this madness, and most importantly I'll kill him…and get my best friends back." the still unknown man said as he clenched his fist. He carved an N on the brick wall with the flaming knife before drawing a circle around it.

" _ **Remember, remember the seventh of July**_ **  
** _ **The magic stolen, treason and plot**_ **  
** _ **I know of no reason**_ **  
** _ **Why his treason**_ **  
** _ **Should ever be forgot."**_

Lucy eyed the man with confusion as he finished his speech.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You may call me N…and you are?"

Lucy was quiet and hesitant. She just met this guy, not even met more like ran into, he helped her though so yeah, she'll give him credit for that of course, but she just witnessed what he was capable of! For goodness sake, he used magic. If anyone were to find out she were talking to someone using magic and it got to the magic council or even worse, Zeref, she would be killed without a doubt.

Plus, why should she give this man her name? Nope, it wasn't going to happen, she refused to give him her name.

"My name's Lucy."

 _Wait what!? Lucy, you idiot! Why'd you give him your name right after you said you wouldn't?_

"Hmmm…Lucy huh? No offense but you look like a complete weirdo on the ground like that" N said. He kneeled a bit before offering his gloved hand. She took in his features a bit more. She couldn't see that clear but she could make out a smile from inside the hood. Her eyes trailed from his bandaged arm to the gloved hand that was outstretched for her to grab, so she did, not really knowing why. Yeah sure, it was nice to take someone's hand who offered to help you up but Lucy usually doesn't, she'd just get up, dust herself off, and give a thanks for the kind gesture but why did she not do that this time?

"Thank you" she instantly said.

"It was my pleasure!" the modulated voice said happily. She stood there awkwardly before checking the time.

 _10:40_

"Man, is it that late already?" Lucy nodded agreeing with the man.

"Yeah so I think I should head back now…and thank y-?" She was abruptly cut off.

"Aw! You're no fun it's not even late! You're too tight, guess the new changes of this town changed you too? What a bumber-"

"No!" Lucy shouted almost immediately, cutting him off this time.

"I mean…no they haven't," Lucy said as she fidgeted with her hands and looked at the ground.

"Then come on! Wanna see something cool?"

"I don't think I could though…my friend is-"

 _Lucy stop! You don't even know this guy and you're already telling him stuff? What's wrong with you just shut up already!_

"Sure…do you mind if I make a quick stop, though?"

* * *

They hid, quaking and sweating with fear as the man and girl took off.

"M-Midnight what should we do?" he heard a voice said.

Midnight was furious. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair three times in quick succession and fixed his companions in a stare that could have frozen the world. He snarled more than spoke.

"This is so pathetic. Letting a man use magic and kill half of our men…do you know we are all responsible for this!? Not even that! This is a humiliation! You guys are worthless" Midnight screamed causing his men to flinch at his harsh town.

"Every act that man just did is forbidden and Zeref probably already knows…" Midnight hissed.

"Then it's simple, we find out information about that girl, she has had contact with him, we can get information on where to find him, then kill her and him" Zero whispered.

"We'll let it go tonight, and see what Zeref wants."

* * *

Lucy held onto the bag of medications with a smile. Honestly, if it weren't for this guy she would've been dead and would have lost everything.

"So…if you don't mind me asking…why won't you take off your hood? Are you ugly or something?" Lucy asked.

The man turned to her with a chuckle.

"Please, you'd die if you got a look at this" he whispered in an attractive voice as he pointed his finger at him.

Lucy blew her breath in annoyance. _This man really was something_.

"Then take it of-"

"No. It's a little funny how you ask someone who's purposely trying to hide their face to show themselves, don't you think that's a dumb question…?"

The tone of his voice was harsh and it made her back down a little with her comfort around him. The next thing she knew the clock hit 12.

"Now sit back and relax!"

Lucy stared at the cloaked figure, trying to imagine what he could look like before averting her gaze back to the sky. Her eyes widened and all her attention was focused in front.

The man studied her expression, and instead of watching the beautiful scene, he is watching her expression.

Lucy watched the brilliant soaring vermilion, golden and acid green flares shoot up into the air and form different shapes. She came closer to the edge of the roof on the building they were on and leaned forward. Just for a moment, she closed her eyes to the lullaby of the crackling of the explosions, breathing in its sulfur burning breath, enjoying the smoky smell.

She opened her eyes again and gave a giant smile. She hasn't smiled like this since her guild was together.

 _Fairy Tail…_

Her big smile became a frown as she started remembering memories she didn't want to remember. She anxiously looked to her left and right, repeatedly as a single sound passed by, checking for signs of danger that wouldn't even come. Lucy was alerted again, and now the sight wasn't enjoyable anymore.

"Hey, Loogie! Just relax."

A voice brought her back to reality and she quickly looked to her left to see N staring into her eyes.

"You're strong, right? I saw you back there. Running and fighting for your life, not giving up, so you'll be ok" he assured her

 _How would you know? You don't even know me. Just because you rescued me like once and got me to agree to come with you to watch this doesn't mean anything! You know nothing._

Lucy brushed off all her negative thoughts and nodded, feeling her smile come back as she returned her attention to the fireworks. She hasn't seen any since everything was how it was supposed to be. Now everything fun is forbidden.

Fireworks burst above, searing their brilliant light and vivacious color. Each one draws a pattern into the sky, something unique and breathtaking, never to be repeated exactly no matter how many are ignited and sent to their sky-bound destiny. Then there was 2 more that shot up so high she could hear people below start cheering. They exploded so brightly she had to cover her eyes for a second before studying what the fireworks made.

It made an N with a circle around it. Just who exactly was this guy?

"It will be me to change things around here, I promise you."

Lucy starred inside the hood, taking in the darkness.

"It's about time someone starts, " she said having hope and confidence even though she had no idea who this person was, what his full intentions were, and what he even looks like.

"Oh, and N?"

The man tilted his head, but to Lucy, all she saw was his cloak tilt.

"It's Lucy, get it right" she winked receiving a laugh from the man.

"Whatever you say…Lucyyyy."

Lucy could hear handcuffs clanking against each other beneath the building.

 _Guards are coming now that everyone is out past curfew, plus the firework show._

"That will be my cue to leave, until next time…Lucy, was it?"

Lucy could see the man giving an evil smile from the inside of his hood as if he forgot her name already. She smiled back.

"Yes, Lucy, and trust me I don't know if there will be a next time, " Lucy said sarcastically. She was rescued by N and he showed her fireworks, to be completely honest she hasn't had fun like this in years.

"Hmm, is that so? We'll just see" N said as he bowed before Lucy and the next thing she knew, fire wrapped around his whole body like a snake suffocating its prey. She backed away holding the bag of medications even tighter. When the bright red fire turned to a light orange, and then a cool blue and then eventually smoke, she knew he was gone.

 _You are one interesting guy…_ Lucy thought before taking off to get home to Levy.

 _Whatever, though, it's not like ill see him again I was just lucky…but who knows maybe he will change things…_

* * *

Levy continuously forked pasta into her mouth as she watched the news. Just moments ago, Lucy came rushing into the house waving the bag of medications around in the air before giving a mixture of different colored pills to Levy. In a couple hours Levy's fever disappeared and her energy came back as well as her appetite. Lucy would do anything for Levy. She lost everyone as soon as Zeref came into Magnolia, and to even have someone left was a blessing.

"… _the anonymous man is in this town, bringing danger to everyone here, let's all cross our fingers for Zeref to protect us and-"_

Lucy cut the news reporter off by turning off the TV, earning a sigh from Levy. Levy knew that Lucy refused to sit around and hear people talk about how Zeref, the one who brought this town to chaos, was going to protect everyone. Yet again, Levy did agree with that. If Zeref worked so hard to get Magnolia to where it was today, there's no way he'd let it go to waste so fast just by some stray. That's what they called them anyways, people who didn't obey the rules, Levy hasn't heard of one Stray that made it out uncaught, except for Lucy.

"So…that man what do you think about him?"

"What man?"

"LuLu! The one that's on the news! The one who's identity is a mystery. The one that is using magic!" Levy practically screamed.

Lucy didn't know if she should tell Levy what had happened. Although she was her best friend, she just couldn't afford anything happen, not like Levy would tell. But still…

"Well, he's dumb for doing what he's doing, he's just going to eventually get caught and maybe even killed just like all the others," Lucy said in a bored tone as she waved her hand back and forth.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

It was obvious Lucy was lying. She saw what he was capable of and how easily he beat Zeref's workers, they couldn't even lay a finger on him. There was a low percentage of him getting caught and a higher percentage of him accomplishing what he said.

 _Is that a little bit too much hope?  
_

"Thanks again Lucy! You could've gotten in so much trouble for doing what you did for me…I promise I'll make it all up to you! But we should both get rest because I think I'm gonna go to work tomorrow!"

Lucy beamed with excitement and squealed as loud as she could before she started doing little jumps around the room.

"You're finally going to come back to work and I won't be all alone and bored anymore?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No promises!" Levy giggled.

Lucy walked to the far right of the bedroom where her bed was. Her and Levy live together for comfort, after all, they are best friends. She reverently rubbed her fingers along the silken mattress. Lucy slid right in bed and pressed her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft. Warmth and darkness enveloped her and sleep was aching to act.

 _I wonder what N could be doing…maybe making more fireworks?_

With that, Lucy's mind was oblivious, due to her sleeping. But she did not know that for the whole night she'd be dreaming about the man that rescued her, who went by the name 'N.'

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm restarting my account and redoing my fanfictions. This is a new one though and of course, I was inspired and I'm sure everyone knows what movie this comes from, well most people. Please tell me what you guys think, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They kneeled before him, heads hanging in shame. They didn't expect to see Zeref waiting for them. The man barely came around, no one knew where he truly was, and what he really did half the day, seeing him here meant that something was wrong. Midnight looked up to see Zeref sitting down, his cheek resting on his fist, dullness everywhere. When they heard, him give a little laugh, everyone looked down, not daring to venture into his eyes, except for Midnight. Why should he be scared? He's been through so many suffocating nightmares before that eventually, they took him over and he possessed that very power, delivering nightmares. So why should he fear some man now?

"Look at you. You guys look away almost as if you guys are afraid…. look up."

Everyone looked up, looking into his eyes, but it was like nothing was there to behold. An endless depth of ink, sorrow, and pain. They were depths of Tartarus, holding a thousand souls yet, there was nothing to be seen.

"I am nothing more than a visionary with a dream. I don't care what you think of me as long as you obey _**everything**_ I say" Zeref whisper hissed.

"I acknowledge that I have odd methods, but they work, don't they? Tell me one time where something I have predicted or did was wrong…"

There was a pause. Zeref challenged everyone in the room to speak up, to mention one thing that hasn't worked. However, no one did, he was right, after all, everything he has done succeeded. Everything he has predicted was correct. Everything he said was just…. right.

"I know what life should be like. Trust me, I've been alive for more than 400 years…and I understand that many things and creatures are inferior to me. In my position, it is simply mercy, and you all know that, right?" Again, there was an uncomfortable silence in the air as he waited.

"I know if I don't save the people here with the wonders of death… they will die in the horror of life."

Zeref stood up and held his hand out to everyone kneeling before him, which also included the magic council. Darkness shot out of his hand into the air of the room, almost like the fireworks last night. This wasn't like that though. This was darkness, the darkness that robbed you of your best sense and replaced it with a paralyzing fear. This darkness made everyone's muscles cramp and unable to move. Everyone only knew their eyes were still there because they could feel themselves blink, instinctively moisturizing the organs they don't even have no current use for.

Midnight looked out of the corner of his eyes. Zero, who was on his right was no longer there. He couldn't hear anything either. He was wrong. Now he understands why he's scared of this man, he understands his weakness. It was Zeref. It was obvious he was scared…so why'd he deny it? He didn't know.

The numbness of sleep slowly faded from their limbs. The air seemed gone, causing the magic council, as well as everyone else, to gasp in a breath, but nothing came and they choked on their own dry tongues. There was no air in the darkness now; lack of oxygen descended on Midnight's mind in a panic, in desperation as he sucked in another breath, burning his lungs with a ferocity that consumed him. Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and the next thing you know, everyone was on the ground shivering and shaking. Cradling themselves and closing their eyes as tight as they could. Some even questioning if they had just died.

Zeref watched them for a second. He has this perfect little plan played out, a perfect lie with only more little ones attached, and more attached to those attachments and so on. It was perfect, for once, things were how he wanted them. Even though it took time, the time has finally come. Zeref spotted a single rose in the corner of the room. He walked closer and gently touched the beautiful colored petals. He traced the petals until they were curling and stiff. They crackled and its stem and leaves drooped.

"Everything I touch dies…" Zeref whispered as he looked at his trembling hands.

"I want that girl arrested and killed. For the man, if anyone can, you will arrest him otherwise, don't worry about it…" Zeref brushed it off. He knew that girl was a concern, though, not only to his plans but _him_ as well.

"B-But sir…"

Everyone turned their heads to the voice. Who was stupid enough to ask a question with Zeref in this mood?

Midnight wished he could reverse time even if it were just for a second. He made a mistake speaking out but it was too late to go back now. His throat was dry but he managed to choke some words out.

"That man could easily d-destroy everything you worked so hard for… Why not worry about him?"

Zeref thought to himself. He did think about that, it just never really occurred to him until now.

 _What if he's not strong enough?  
What if he can't?_

 _What if he's not ready?_

 _What if he ends up…dying?_

Zeref pulled at his hair in a frustrated manner.

"You have a point, I shouldn't be so careless, when having the magic of death itself, you don't really have to worry about danger anymore. If you find him I want him dead."

The command was simple but Zeref wasn't so fond of it himself. However, if the man is able to get to him, unstopped by all his men, then he may have a chance. Zeref smiled and turned around to face everyone.

"You know what to do from here on, oh and Midnight?"

Midnight felt his blood run cold hearing Zeref call his name.

"Mess up so easily like you did last night… and I will kill you" Zeref said calmly and gently with a smile.

Zeref eyed Jellal and fixed him with a cold stare. Jellal could sense it but remained looking down. He knew things others didn't. He was a secretive and sneaky man.

 _That man is a nuisance too but let's hope he doesn't do anything dumb._

"Then I'll be going. Hopefully, I won't have to waste my time to come back down here to give you all a lecture on what you already know…"

Zeref was engulfed by darkness and the room was dead silent. The room slowly was filled with sunlight again but it's almost as if even the sun had trouble spilling its rays of light into the room. No one dared to speak to each other on what they thought. Some people were snitches and it always ended badly.

"You heard him…lets find that girl…"

Lucy played with the string of her tea bag that was soaking in a cup of boiling water. She looked up for a moment to see Levy still watching the news. Levy was feeling good enough to come into work today and Lucy was thankful.

"… _reward if you do find the Dragonslayer."_

 _Dragonslayer huh? How'd they come up with that name? Trying to copy Gajeel or something?_ Lucy thought.

Levy looked at Lucy and crossed her arms before arching an eyebrow.

"What's been on your mind lately LuLu?! You seem so distracted" Levy asked concerned.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked. Erza entered the room and Lucy and Levy exchanged glances before smiling at Erza. Erza smiled back at her two companions in a caring manner. She wanted to just grab them, hug them, kill Zeref, and restore all the broken pieces. She's tried too many times, so many that she had to have a personal interview with Zeref because of her behavior. Erza closed her eyes allowing the memories to flood her head.

" _This behavior isn't allowed Titania, queen of… what was it? Fairies?" Zeref said with a big grin._

 _Erza glared at him, not trying to hide her hate that she was proudly feeling._

" _Do anything again and I'll kill him along with your friends."_

 _Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the words being sent to her. Then it just all clicked, tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't the type of person to display her weakness in front of others but she couldn't control it. She should've seen this coming. The threat that could easily turn into reality. She knew what he was talking about. Jellal, Gray, Levy, Lucy, everyone… that he would kill them if she continued trying to escape._

" _I don't need any other ex-wizards getting any ideas because of your actions," Zeref said as he jabbed his finger into her chest._

" _P-Please don't hurt them…" she begged._

 _For the first time in a long time, she felt weak, useless, helpless, and even scared. She knew he was smiling, getting entertainment out of her cries and pleading, just how could someone be so evil?_

" _We have a deal then 'queen of the fairies'" Zeref said as he patted her head._

" _No longer will you have communication with Jellal…I'm sorry but I can't risk anything happening right when Magnolia is becoming a better place."_

 _Erza dug her fingernails deep into the skin of her palm until she was sure it was bleeding. She will do whatever she must to keep her companions safe, they are her first priority and always have been… and she wouldn't let them go… she won't stand by and watch them fall so easily, just how Fairy Tail did…_

"Snacksss! To celebrate Levy finally coming back!" Mira cheered as she and Lisanna placed a plate of sweets and little appetizers on the coffee table to get everyone's day started."

"Shrimp? You're alive?" a voice said by the entrance of the door. Levy dropped the remote to the TV and fidgeted with her hands a bit.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy beamed with embarrassment.

"I thought you might've died, haven't seen you for weeks," he said as he approached closer to her.

"Y-Yeah thanks to LuLu!" Levy cheered. Lucy looked up to see everyone smiling at her, even Gajeel.

"Well come on you got work to do," Gajeel said as he leaned against the wall waiting for his assistant to lead the way. Levy slouched and sighed already hating work. Now that she was back after being gone for several weeks, she had to do so much paperwork. Being Gajeel's assistant was tough because all Gajeel did was make iron sculptures and line them up on hers and his desk while she basically filled out all the work coming in, mailing letters out, taking Lucy's information and putting it into newspapers and articles, as well as translating it into different languages. She didn't mind, though, because in the end when she was done with her work, she'd always see a new iron sculpture on her desk just for her.

"Yes boss" Levy sighed as she waved a goodbye to everyone before heading out the room, Gajeel behind her.

Lucy smiled while Mira squealed.

"Aren't they just the cutest?!" Mira asked excitedly. Everyone in the room nodded their heads, even some of the workers that they did not know.

Lucy took a sip of her tea and looked at the clock.

 _10:23_

"I'm gonna head out now guys! I got to start gathering some stuff now that Levy is back" Lucy said as she went to her desk and grabbed the notepad and pen that was already laid out waiting for her.

"Alright, Lucy! Be careful out there!" Mira warned.

"Yeah, you don't want no 'Dragonslayer' killing you with fire, " Lisanna said earning a laugh from her older brother Elfman.

"Even if that was the case, Lucy could take it like a man."

Lucy tried her best to force out a laugh as she grabbed her things and quickly left. She wanted to tell them so bad, but she just couldn't. Erza watched the door slam after Lucy, she crossed her arms and stared at the door for a long time.

"I noticed it too!" Levy shouted from down the hall.

"Indeed…." Erza said suspiciously.

* * *

Lucy walked on the edge of the pavements as she balanced herself knowing all too well she wouldn't fall into the water. She's been doing this for so long and the two nice men who always warn her to be careful haven't stopped rowing their boat down the river. Lucy held the notepad over the water, wishing she could drop it and let all the juicy information that was inked onto the paper wash off and drown to the bottom of the river. Yeah, she loved writing and what all but not like this. She didn't like forcing information out of people and digging for it, even having to take personal things from people. She wanted to be able to write what she wanted, and she still does but she does it secretly. Levy used to always read her books and her imaginative stories filled with adventures and suspense, but when Levy thought Lucy stopped she didn't. Instead of writing her stories, Lucy began narrating her life turning it all into a story, talking about Magnolia, how everything changed, and even… what she wanted her future to be.

When Lucy wrote, she was a weaver of words. She would take the threads of words, and weave them into a pattern that could fill another person's mind with beauty, or the choice of words that created a wide array of responses and emotions. It's just, she felt like everything she wrote about was so personal now. Before, she was inspired by something, so inspired that when she finished her book she wanted to get it published, but she didn't have a chance to because of everything happening. She didn't have the motivation anymore as if she always had writer's block and she didn't bother to clear the bothering writers' disease. Again, Lucy forgot what inspired her, however as she said, it just turned into something irrelevant that she didn't bother to remember.

She saw garbage in the river, graffiti on walls, blood stained on the pavements, and the town wasn't in the best condition. That's when she just went off. She wrote every little tiny thing negative on the pad of paper. Anything out of place she wrote. Anything in poor condition she wrote. Anything that made her upset, she wrote…she wrote and wrote until her pad was out of paper and the tears that were pooling in her eyes evaporated. She was angry. It just couldn't work with her. She couldn't let anything go. It was all with her.

Magnolia never had a curfew. Magnolia never had a leader. Magnolia never had poor conditions. Magnolia _never had any of this._

Lucy ran and ran, her lungs burnings, her hair flying behind her.

 _Oh, look at Fairy Tail! Wait! It's not there anymore instead, it's the building where Zeref's guards work and the pathetic scared magic council, who still hasn't done anything or even attempted to overthrow him! They have the power to! They can easily think of something, but nope._

 _Oh, look at my old apartment… Wait a second! That's where all the people that get arrested go too! I'm so happy my apartment was destroyed for a place like that!_

Lucy's cheeks were red from the anger boiling up inside her, she couldn't control it and every second that went by it was getting worse.

"Woahh! Careful there girl you look like you're about to go on a killing rampage" a voice said. When she knew the voice wasn't someone acquainted to her, she ignored it, continuing to stomp her away around so-called 'Magnolia' and scream at the different places that replaced the original ones.

 _Godamn, N hurry up and do what you said you were going to, or are you going to not follow through with your own words, just like all the others?_

* * *

He leaned against the cold pavements, shirtless, allowing the cold pavements to cool down his burning body. He was sweating unconditionally and the pain was just growing, becoming harder to ignore. It adorned his arms and was slowly spreading to his chest and down his legs. As he sighed, he allowed his back to slide down against the brick wall to the floor. He knew that the old sharp bricks left some cuts on his back, maybe even bleeding ones, but he didn't care, it wasn't anything new. How much longer can he put up with it? With everything?

He sat there, watching her balance herself on the edge of the sidewalk. Now on his hind legs, crouching, ready to pounce out at any moment. It was an instinct, probably anyone's, she seemed like she was about to fall any moment. His eyes scanned her body and he took in her features and read her every move. Just the other day, he did the same thing, while she watched the vibrant explosions in the air. Thinking back to the last time they have encountered, he frowned. It was a nightmare but he knew she didn't know, I mean, how could she? If he was alive she wouldn't and couldn't know. He has a reason, a purpose. That's why he is here today. To fulfill them and make things how they should be, and if that meant dying in the process, then oh well. Telling himself she was fine, he slumped back down again before tracing over the mark on his shoulder that seemed like it was fading every day.

Looking up, he saw her again. She was carefully examining things around Magnolia and talking to some people before jotting things in her little notebook with a little determined face. Her lips were in a straight line and her tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth, her eyebrows were arched as if she was unsure about something. His lips formed a smile and he became more interested in what she was doing. She was so bipolar he had to admit it. First, she has a smile plastered on her face, second, she looks sad, third she looks confused, and finally she looks _pissed_.

 _Just wow._

He wished he could be beside her as she balanced herself on the edge of the sidewalk and as she went through her bipolar stages.

 _Time of the month?_

 _Hmmm… maybe…_ Natsu thought as he watched Lucy.

He stood up, still observing her as she stomped around angrily. He knew no one could see him but that didn't stop him from shooting glares at people checking her out and giving her looks like she's crazy. It's not like he wanted to leave, something could happen any moment, like the other night how all those guards attacked her. He began pulling his cloak on and hood, hiding himself again before sneakily maneuvering his way around people until he reached his destination.

He was still holding her up on that bet though. She was so positive about not bumping into him again, but he knew she was just saying that to be cool and stubborn.

He'll be seeing her soon.

Real **soon.**

* * *

"Anything?"

"No… just junk"

"How about the other side?"

"Nope. Nothing."

They searched her house until they were sure they checked everything. Midnight even tore the wooden floorboards apart, hoping to find something underneath. There was nothing important to them.

After about 3 hours or so, a Lahar guard finally made himself useful.

"Sir, I found her name badge," the guard said proudly.

Midnight whipped himself around and snatched the name badge, reading all the information they've been desperately needing to even make progress and now that they have it, they can get somewhere.

"Lucy Heartfilia, 24 years old, works at Magnolia's Journalist, and most importantly an ex member of Fairy Tail."

Midnight frowned, he remembered the redhead girl beating him in a fight, unaffected by his magic because of her… what was it again? _Fake eye._

"Jellal needs to help me ASAP…" Midnight mumbled to himself. He as well was fed up with everything. After finally escaping prison, he came upon Jellal. Jellal requested for his help in taking Zeref down, which he agreed to. After all, he's been through hell and back with the nightmares and past he's been through, so defeating a dark mage wouldn't be too hard.

' _I mean how bad could it be?'_ was Midnight's exact thought at the time. Jellal and him were aquatinted so helping a friend out wouldn't hurt. However, he didn't expect to be caught up in this.

"We'll report back to Zeref and see what further orders he gives" Midnight spoke loudly. They all agreed and gave quick pats on the back to the soldier who found the name badge as they exited the house.

For now, all Midnight had to do was just keep his loyalty as well as Jellal, until they could make their move.

* * *

"Lucy! Just look at it!" Levy pleaded as she tried to catch up to a storming Lucy. Lucy sighed as she turned around to see the new sculpture in Levy's small hands. It was an iron heart with Levy's name engraved onto it with more hearts. It was so obvious they liked each other, sometimes she wondered if they were together but were hiding it so they didn't get attention. Lucy hated to admit it but she was a bit jealous. She'd die for a perfect man who was just smart and interested in all the things she was. A man who'd write about her and to wake up to a long note, telling her how he loved her. It made her forget about Magnolia for a second but it took her a couple seconds to snap out of her trance.

"Isn't just amazing?" Levy cooed.

"I think you guys should just seal the deal already and make it officialll," Lucy said as she smirked.

Levy's blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. The bluenette never expected a response like that from her best blonde haired friend and it made her really embarrassed to hear that.

Levy! I was just kidding!" Lucy panicked.

"Lu-Lu! Don't say stuff like that! Can you hurry up and get a boyfriend so I can tease you with stuff l-like that!"

Lucy giggled and looked down for a second. Levy watched her in silence and when Lucy didn't say anything she instantly got the wrong idea.

"WAIT?! IS THERE SOMEONE?!" Levy screamed causing guards to shoot her glares.

"NO WAY!" Lucy screamed back alerting more people.

They enjoyed the teasing and shared laughs with one another until they reached their house. Lucy turned around, Levy following her.

 _No, No, that wasn't their house they had to have come down the wrong street or miss their house_ Lucy thought. However, when they were lead right back to that house, they dropped to their knees.

The smashed glass that was once a window lay outside on the grass like a thousand tiny daggers, the light from the sun violently shining off them. Lucy jumped up and violently pushed the door open against the tide of objects that littered the floor on the other side. She couldn't see even a square centimeter of the carpet. Lucy and Levy picked their ways across the room on tiptoe, trying not to stand on any of the broken glass everywhere from their decorations, and dirty dishes. Library books were ripped and scattered everywhere as well as Lucy's journal and her mini stories, coffee spilled everywhere, food thrown, beds broken, everything was destroyed.

"N-No!" Levy cried as she ran to her side and picked up a piece of ripped paper. It was a picture of her, Jet, and Droy. Lucy was devastated. Her stories, her journal, her belongings, her letters to her mother, her house… it was basically gone.

"Who could have done this!" Levy cried. She was crying hysterically and so was Lucy. Their tears were like endless waterfalls. Lucy ran to her side of the room and angrily dug through her books that were now messily spilling out of her bookcase. Levy watched her, still crying.

 _Please, please be here! Please!_

When Lucy moved the last book, she pulled out a box and Lucy grabbed the key that was on a string on her neck and unlocked the box before sighing in relief. Her celestial keys were still there.

"I don't know…"

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN IF THEY COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Levy shouted.

"These are the only memories we have now, and they destroyed them!"

Lucy was at a loss of words, she honestly wanted to just break down completely but it's almost as if she couldn't, as if something was stopping her. She looked around at all her stuff and she saw a letter that was half open underneath her leg. She pulled it out and opened it.

 _Hey mom,_

 _Today was a big day for me! I ended up getting sick and couldn't see the Rainbow Sakura. Just in case you didn't know what it is, it's a beautiful tree that basically looks like a rainbow and its leaves glow at night time! It's so pretty. I've seen pictures but never seen it in person and I was really bummed. Wait though! Guess what moron dug the tree out and put it on a boat and let it float on the river so I can see it? Yeah… that moron, and honestly, he means a lot to me. I couldn't thank him enough for everything he's done for me… until then mom…_

 _Love Lucy._

When she finished reading she flipped the letter over, observing it as if she didn't know who's it was, which was kinda true. She didn't remember writing this, or at least writing about the moron part? But whatever, her brain was exhausted and she couldn't think properly right now. Lucy looked over and saw one of her mini stories she wrote a while ago. She remembered coming home and seeing Erza with a towel wrapped around her, and Gray sitting at her desk reading it, and… someone else too, which she believes was Levy. That's when the blockage in her chest was cleared.

Lucy looked around and then to a crying Levy. She crawled her way around the mess and pulled Levy into a tight hug and together, they cried. They cried until they were sure the sun went down, and until their eyes were dry. They were puffy, red, and even sore. When Lucy pulled away and stood up, all you heard was

 _Crackkk._

It felt good, but then after it was painful, same thing with Levy.

"Come on Lev… things can still work out we just gotta get to work" Lucy tiredly said, and for the whole night they cleaned up and tried to restore the things they could, but the thought of who could've done this never left their minds. Who knows, they could be in danger for all they know. By the looks of it, it looks like they already are. _But Why?_

* * *

 **I had trouble on this chapter. It was a bit hard for me to come up with some of this stuff and when I'd write I wouldn't have any idea what to write after. Really bad writers block. But thank you so much! Leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Don't forget to favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Lucy handed Levy a piece of paper, which she read over multiple times.

"Yeah this should be good" Levy said as she handed it back. Lucy wrote down everything that had happened to them 2 nights ago. It was a devastating sight as well as day for them and even though they were able to repair some of their belongings and clean everything up, it wasn't the same. There was this unsettling atmosphere in the room whenever they went to bed or were at home so they were out more often. Of course, Levy was with Gajeel most the time though, Lucy would just walk by the river by herself and think to herself. She was getting pretty tired of not being able to do anything and the urge to escape was becoming stronger.

Lucy looked around for the nearest elevator so she could go to the floor where they broadcasted Magnolia's News. The elevator had white marble doors, a card verification panel, and no buttons. Lucy pressed her spare name badge against a small glass panel. For some strange reason, the one that used to be in her closet with all her stuff went missing so she presumed she moved it somewhere and forgot. A sensor read her badge, verified it, turned green, and activated the elevator. The doors slid wide open and she stepped in.

"Floor 10" Lucy stated as the elevator doors slammed shut with no hesitation and rose quickly to the tenth floor without stopping. The elevator came to an abrupt stop, causing her to tumble back a bit before the heavy marble doors reopened. When the doors opened, the little smile on Lucy's face faded instantly. There were screeching alarms going off, and she could hear the loud sirens wailing outside from a distance. The ceiling lights were now red, blinking on and off almost blinding her.

 _What the hell is happening? Did someone pull off the alarm?_

When Lucy saw familiar faces of news reporters hiding under desks, tied to chairs, and tears spilling out of their eyes, she knew someone was a danger here. Now in a panic, Lucy's eyes scanned to every wall and corner to find the emergency button. When she finally found it, she could see someone already broke the glass around the button and pushed it.

 _Damn! I need to get out of here and back to my floor to warn them!_

"Tick, Tock…" she heard a faint familiar voice say. Lucy approached the source of the voice, knowing how dumb she was for even walking towards the chaos. Her hand slapped over her mouth to see N with a magic bomb embedded into his chest.

"OK, OK! DAMMIT! PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT I'M TRYING TO AIR IT!" the camera man screamed, fear obviously leaking out of his voice. It then occurred to Lucy that she now knew why her badge was missing, and why their house was broken into. Everything that had been so confusing was now so clear.

"They found out I was talking to N…" Lucy angrily told herself. She was stupid for allowing herself to get into danger like this, not only that but she also brought Levy into it. If Levy were to find out that everything that happened to the house was Lucy's fault, she would hate her. However, if that were the case, Lucy couldn't just say it was because she met N, aka the Dragonslayer, the one terrorizing countless people.

 _I should've never went with him that day! I should've just ran home instead of being dumb and sitting there being useless, watching him, and even basically letting a stranger take me somewhere._

Lucy wasn't mad before, but now she was so angry with herself that she honestly wanted N to get caught, even if it met no freedom, she didn't care she just wanted this guy to be caught.

 _Look at him anyways! He isn't just using that bomb as a threat, but he's scaring so many innocent people! Look at everyone. I mean I get he said he wasn't good, nor bad…but this? This is straight up evil. Why is even doing this?!_

The elevator doors were busted down and Lucy whipped around, only to be surprised. It was a man, with a blue haired man, known as Jellal, and some guards. Lucy instantly recognized the man with black hair, it was Midnight, the man that tried to harm her that one night, but how did he survive? Didn't N kill him? When the two made eye contact, Midnight smiled greedily. Jellal nervously gulped as he observed Erza's beloved celestial friend. When the two also came eye to eye, he looked down, focusing on what was important at the moment.

"You guys know what to do…I got myself a little Miss Heartfilia to kill" Midnight said as he rubbed his hands together.

N's eyes widened as he saw the blue haired man. Yeah sure, no one could see him because of the darkness of his hood, however that was the point, not to be seen, but when N recognized the man he instantly wanted to tear off his hood and go run to the young man so that he **could** see. He couldn't though, if no one else knew, then most likely he didn't too.

"After him!" Jellal screamed as he pointed his finger at N. As soon as N turned his whole body towards them though, no one dared to move, and Jellal didn't bother to repeat his order. The bomb had 10 minutes left and the man's finger was pressed lightly on the button of the remote, which Jellal was guessing what would make the bomb go off if he needed to use it. Jellal put his hands up gesturing all his men to do so too.

"Careful… there are innocent people here, would you really do that to them?" Jellal said.

"If you try to kill me, then yes."

Jellal knew the voice, he knew who it was, and he knew that person changed. If Jellal could, he would come out with everything but he couldn't, he had to keep his loyalty for the time being.

"I-It's ready" the camera man croaked. N walked in front of the camera and waited for the countdown.

"We'll be live in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…"

Jellal stared at him.

 _Just what the hell is this idiot doing? Or is he even an idiot anymore…_

"2, and 1."

The alarms shut off and the room lit up, just enough to see N.

"Hello people and ex wizards of Magnolia. Yes, it is I, the "Dragonslayer" if that's really what you'd like to refer to me as. That's not the point though, I am here to carry out a goal, a goal I think all of you would like to hear."

"Sir, let's make our move when he's distracted" a guard whispered in Jellal's ear. Jellal shook his head disapprovingly, there was no way in hell he was going to do that for 2 reasons. One, because he wasn't trying to die now, especially by a bomb. Second, he wasn't going to make a move on him, he basically went missing and now that he's back he wasn't just going to kill him. He could help them, his friends, and even help him. He hasn't seen Erza or anyone else, Zeref cut off all ties he had with them.

"Magnolia isn't the same, don't you all feel useless and helpless? Not being able to use the thing you love, magic. Not being able to protect those you love…"

Jellal noticed some hesitation in his voice as he trailed off a bit.

"And not being able to be with the ones you love that aren't even in Magnolia. Everyone here in Magnolia is considered a somebody. And half the people here are considered something to me."

Jellal noticed some people that were in hiding come out, intrigued in the man's speech that was being sent throughout Magnolia on large lacrima screens.

"We are all one, and we all want freedom again, the very reason why I am here. I will restore Magnolia to what it used to be and give everyone back their freedom as well as magic. Guilds will be back, these monstrous buildings that have replaced guilds and homes, filth will be removed, and most importantly, I will kill Zeref. We've forgotten who we are. Wake up Magnolia! Be prepared for a new start…"

"That's it! This is a perfectly good chance, I'm not going to sit back and watch him get away!" the guard screamed as he ran towards N. Jellal cursed under his breath as he chased after the guard.

"WATCH OUT!" Jellal screamed. N continued to talk, pretending like he didn't hear anything. As the guard raised his spear to embed into N, N raised his hand and fire shot out, burning the guard until he could no longer scream or move.

"Sorry about that…" N said as he cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I need everyone to be patient but at the same time I need you to give this a chance. Trust me, once everything is out of the way everything will be normal again…I promise. I just need you to believe and rebel with me. Until then, friends of Magnolia."

With that, they turned it off. Everyone in Magnolia watched that, and some had hope and even gossiped with others talking about how they'd rebel.

 _That's really all the people needed. They just needed some inspiration and comforting, someone, to tell them it will be ok because it will_ N thought.

N took the bomb off of him and carefully laid it on the floor.

 _5:23_

 _5:22…_

The time kept decreasing and it caught many people's attention. They would've at least expected him to turn the bomb off but that's not what he had in mind.

N walked forward and stopped when he got to Jellal.

"…"

"…So here we are" Jellal whispered.

"You betrayed them."

Jellal knew he couldn't have this conversation with all the guards around so, in a swift movement, he turned around and stabbed them with a spear, easily killing them. Jellal turned his attention back to the man in front of him and continued.

"I knew it was you…"

"You betrayed them," the voice said in a higher tone.

"You don't understand, I have a plan, I'm just keeping my "loyalty" for now so nothing is suspicious, I can't afford to get caught! Then I really wouldn't be able to do anything!" Jellal angrily screamed.

"You had 7 years to do that."

"I didn't have any magic and I still don't! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!?"

"7 years…"

Jellal pulled at his blue locks, making it clear he was irritated as he let out a hard sigh.

"You have no right to talk because you vanished too. Not like anyone would know though, right? I mean, besides me because my mind is still sane. However, you had 7 years to come back sooner, yet you waited until now?" Jellal said, trying to strike a nerve in the young man so he could be himself and snap out of it. Jellal knew there was nothing the boy could say to that, they were both the victim in this scenario and there was nothing neither of them could do about it.

"You're crazy…you know that right? You should've seen the looks and misery on their faces, it's probably for the best they don't know so they don't have to remember that pain…"

"I told myself that, the day it happened, and I don't regret it one bit." His voice came out harsh earning another sigh from Jellal.

"I'll help you now."

"This is something I need to do alone, nothing no one could help me with it."

"Oh really? Not even-"

"I won't hesitate to kill you ya know…"

Jellal crossed his arms and stared into the hood of darkness.

"7 years may not be a long time to you or some people for stuff to happen, but I think this," he said as he opened his arms to gesture to everything.

"Proved them wrong. I'll tell you one thing I know that's a fact."

Jellal's gaze drifted to the bomb on the floor and it was hard to focus now on the conversation he was having. N walked closer and grabbed Jellal by the collar of his shirt before bringing him dangerously close to the darkness of his hood.

"7 years is a whole lot of time to change someone, and I would know, because I lost everything."

Jellal frowned and looked away, leaving a couple minutes of silence and awkwardness before N released his grasp on him.

"Have fun doing his dirty work" the husky voice said before continuing to walk away.

"Wait, why don't you remove your hood is there something you're hiding?"

N stopped, looking back at Jellal.

"Do you really want to see?"

Jellal looked away nervously, yeah, he was curious to why he was hiding his face, but he had to admit, maybe he wasn't prepared to see the face that the hood so carefully hid.

"You'll be lucky if the next time I run into you, I don't kill you, because I really want to rip your throat out and burn it to ashes."

"I can somewhat tell."

The man continued to stand there as if he was waiting for something, Jellal knowing the information he wanted to hear.

"Everyone's been occupied…it has been rough of course if you want an honest answer."

"And…" N trailed off for the second time.

"She's been busy, frustrated, upset, and confused to be honest, but there's always something going on in that mind of hers."

Jellal didn't know of course, but N was smiling. There was a silent moment between the two, but it was comforting.

"She'll be happy…" Jellal said as he looked down not yet finished with what he was saying.

"Until then, Jellal."

"Wait! What about the bomb?"

"I highly advise you immediately evacuate the building, isn't that what anyone would do if a bomb was ticking off in a building?!"

Jellal scratched the back of his head, immediately getting the hint that the young man didn't want him to continue talking.

"Until then…Natsu" Jellal whispered to himself, knowing that he was already gone.

* * *

Lucy's breath came out in small spurts, hot and nervous. At her sides, her skinny fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make her faster. Behind her, she could hear the shouts and curse words from Midnight.

 _What is up with me getting chased by guards and stuff! Just the other day I was being chased and here I am again! Running for my life!_ Lucy angrily thought as she kicked her boots off, thinking she'd be able to run faster.

Lucy's lungs and heart were pumping, but taking her boots off didn't seem to be enough as she continued to sprint forward, panic trembling in her exhausted limbs.

"Just give up already Lucy Heartfilia! You won't be so lucky getting away this time! It's easier to surrender before there's serious consequences!"

"Aren't I already dying?" Lucy screamed back before turning a corner catching Midnight off guard. While she had a chance to, she opened a storage room and her eyes quickly scanned for a place to hide. Her eyes burned through the objects covered in darkness, as if she could see in the dark, but that wasn't the case. She ran to a tall sculpture, which she knew was of Zeref, that had been covered up by a white sheet. Hiding behind the sculpture, she clasped a hand over her mouth, quaking in fear.

Lucy could tell Midnight was heavily armed with who knows what but she knew whatever he had, was waiting in store for her. Lucy slinked in the shadows behind the sculpture as she could hear Midnight's footsteps echo off the walls of the room. He kicked boxes and harshly pulled sheets off objects, hoping to find the blonde-haired girl.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Midnight sung as his footsteps got closer.

"You're a real naughty girl aren't you, hiding from your fears and fate. I always thought you were useless, but sometimes I wonder how less useless you'd be with magic again."

Lucy got on all fours and crawled her way in the shadows, thanking them for the camouflage. Just how in the world was she going to maneuver her way out now? She got this far, now what? If she goes any further, Midnight will surely discover her.

 _Think Lucy, think! What would you write about next if you wrote about a situation like this. Let's be realistic here though!_ Lucy reminded herself as she was deep in thought.

"If you don't come out now little girl, I'll be sure to have your friends killed" Midnight stated. Ignoring the threat Lucy was sure wouldn't happen right now, she beamed with excitement.

 _That's it Lucy! Let's do this!_

Taking a deep breath, she sprang up, which surprised Midnight.

"Here it goes… LUCYYY KICK!" Lucy screamed as she brought her leg up and kicked Midnight in his nut snack with all her strength, grossing out from the feeling of his genitals on her shoeless foot.

"AHHH!" Midnight screeched in pain, his voice altering between pain and what seemed like death. Lucy watched him fall to the ground in agony and she quickly scanned over his body until her eyes came upon what she needed. She snatched a weapon lacrima from his belt and ran out of the storage room as fast as she could.

 _I'm so thankful there's at least lacrima weapons, but all these dumb crytsals can do is transform into a combat weapon you could think of… and you need magic energy, and guess where you get that from! Zeref!  
_

Lucy cursed multiple times in her head until she came to a stop. Something wasn't right. The whole hall was completely silent and she was positive that only moments ago there were sirens, cries, screams, and fighting heard throughout the building. Lucy thought back to what was being projected on the lacrima screens in the building.

 _How does he even manage to stay positive like that?_

Her mind was jumbled and all she could think about was the guy named "N." Lucy could hear a guard screaming at someone to put their weapons down or they would kill them. Cautiously, she approached the sound, praying that she could at least stay hidden for 5 seconds.

"I-I'll kill you!" the guard screamed as he held a sword to the neck of the very man Lucy was thinking about.

"N…" she whispered.

 _He was in trouble! She needed to help him now! But how? The lacrima she stolen was useless now that she thought about it. She had no magic, weapons, or anything for the matter! She needed to act now before N was in serious trouble! But how?..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Sorry for updating late as well I'll be sure to update faster. I apologize if there's typos or mistakes or something that seems out of place, I'm tired and don't have the time to relook anything over or change up anything, tomorrow I will for sure. Thank you and tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

His stare wasn't intentionally cold, his face somehow lacked the mobility others had. Natsu basically glared at the guard in front of him and sighed before putting his hands up in surrender. There was just no way he had enough magic energy to keep this up, not only that but it was a long day for him. It's not like he was the type to give up, he'd gain his magic energy back in a couple hours or so but he couldn't continue. He wasted so much time fighting, talking, standing around, threatening people, and using his magic. He was exhausted, absolutely exhausted, and he couldn't do it anymore. Lucy looked around, her eyes traveling until they found something that could help him. Almost immediately, her eyes went back to N.

 _I'm so helpless… I can't help him._

Over and over, she battled the negativity racing through her head, wishing that she could focus on helping the Dragonslayer.

 _Am I really just going to give up like that…? No. I refuse to!_

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY CHUBBY!" Lucy screamed as she rammed into the guard, catching him by surprise. They both crashed to the ground and wrestled each other. It was a fight to see who could basically keep the other one down. However, Lucy came to an automatic stop when the guard pulled her hair and held a pocket knife to her neck.

"You're going to pay for that you little fuc-?" he stopped to examine her, and then grinned. "Lucy Heartfilia?! Man, Zeref won't be proud to see you alive. I knew I couldn't trust Midnight, guess I'll kill you myself!"

Lucy bit down hard, letting her anger out by grinding her teeth. Natsu stood there, paralyzed with shock. Beneath Natsu's feet, the carpet floor felt soft, it was as if nothing were there and he looked down to make sure he was still even standing on something. Lucy squirmed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed. Natsu wasn't sure if they were screams of anger or sadness. He clenched his right fist and bit down hard, a growl escaping. He was surprised that this naive girl would do something so stupid…for him. He hasn't been angry like this since that day…

" _NATSU!" they screamed loudly._

" _LET THEM GO OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

" _I'd like to see you try," Zeref said, trying to hold back the emotions that begged to be free._

 _His eyes shifted to Lucy's, her eyes wet from her tears._

" _NATSU PLEASE! LEAVE! FOR MY SAKE! ALL OF OURS PLEASE, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"_

" _NO WAY IN HELL!"_

Snapping out of the memory before it could finish, he felt an enormous amount of magic power return to him. It slowly burned in his gut before he could felt the immense flame grow hotter.

"Now I really got a fire in my belly" Natsu stated. Lucy's tears stopped as she turned her head to the still mysterious man.

"Let her go right now."

"Or what? You're going to use this fake magic I hear about?"

"Fake?"

Natsu took a step forward, fire rising from his skin. The devilish flames dancing and leaping, growing hotter by the second. Lucy watched in awe again, she knew what he was capable of and this guard didn't stand a chance against him.

"I'll show you what magic is. Something you'll never have."

The guard dropped the knife and let go of Lucy's hair before instantly crawling backwards.

"P-Please, I think we underestimated each other here, let's resolve this p-peacefully!"

Lucy sank to the ground, her back slouched as she was still trying to comprehend everything that was currently happening. Here she was, trying to help N, but of course he has to end up helping her. It brought back memories of her fights as a wizard when she first joined Fairy Tail. Lucy looked at N, the atmosphere around him wasn't the one she found attracting, it wasn't a comfortable feeling and even though this guard just tried to kill her, she wasn't just going to let him die. Lucy grabbed the spear on the floor and with one powerful swing, she hit the guard in the head, knocking him out instantly.

Natsu's fire died right away and he stared at the panting girl in front of him with confusion.

"Lucy…?"

Her eyes possessed a hatred, yet a softness in them as she turned to look at him.

"Why'd you…"

"I'm so… tired…" she whispered before collapsing to the floor leaving a stunned Natsu. He rushed to her and picked her up, holding her against his bandaged firm chest.

"Luce, what'd you do to exhaust yourself so much…."

* * *

EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY! THERE'S A BOMB ABOUT TO GO OFF IN 3 MINUTES!" Jellal screamed, causing an uproar. Erza recognized the voice and she whipped around to see the owner of the familiar voice. For perhaps a split second her grief was suspended, the surprise protecting her. Jellal looked straight to see her, the girl he hurt so many times, his friend, and loyal comrade, Erza. He saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. A small smile played on his lips. She was glad she got to see him smile like that before his voice snapped her out of her shock.

"Erza…"

"J-Jellal… it's actually you."

He walked forward, his ears forgetting about the dreadful screams and cries, his brain forgetting about the bomb. Erza as well began walking forward until the two were only inches apart.

"I-I…"

"I'm sorry Erza…"

"Sorry?" she asked confusingly, not expected those to be words coming out of his mouth. It made her mad but confused and relieved at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for not acting sooner, sorry for not helping everyone…"

"Jellal… don't worry, it's fine. You're doing everything you can."

"It's not enough" he stated firmly as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. Erza's jaw dropped open as she stared at him, searching for an answer. She missed him, a lot.

"It's more than enough in this town," Erza said.

"ERZA! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Levy screamed, causing the two to pull apart.

"R-right!"

Erza turned to Jellal.

"I have work to do, don't worry I'll be fine Erza Scarlet" he gently assured her, before stroking her hair and heading off. She was upset. Very upset. It's been so long since she's seen him and after that he just takes off? Taking in a deep breath, she turned around and helped others evacuate.

 _Wait. Where's Lucy?_

Levy ran to Erza and tugged on her arm.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Levy screamed, hoping Erza could hear her over all the screams and cries.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT LUCY."

"Lulu… isn't here?" Levy croaked.

It was an impossible thought to Levy, only moments ago she was with Lucy. So, where'd she go?

 _Could Lucy be… dead? Did she not make it? What happened to her she would've been with us._

Levy broke and the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She could feel the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and she looked toward Erza and Jellal. Levy could hear her own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. She didn't mean to just melt like this, but Lucy was her best friend and the fact that no one has seen her or heard from her made her think of the worse.

"Don't worry?" Jellal said, earning the immediate attention of the two girls. Jellal couldn't tell them that Lucy wasn't dead because that could possibly be the case. However, he was almost 100% positive he knew what happened to her. Just in the nick of time, Natsu probably saved her or found her. There's no way he'd leave that building knowing she wasn't safe, along with everyone else.

"She's safe."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Levy demanded, as the crystal beads continued to spill forward continuously. Erza crossed her arms impatiently, waiting for Jellal to tell them what he knew about their celestial mage.

"All I could say for now is that she's safe. We need to get out of here though, please I beg you."

"Listen to me right now" Erza stated as she grabbed Jellal by the collar and yanked him to her.

"Lucy is our friend. We're not leaving her behind! If you don't tell us where she is then I'm just going to have t-"

"SIR!" a guard interrupted, "WE HAVE 30 SECONDS ON THE BOMB WE NEED TO EVACUATE NOW!"

The next thing Erza knew, she was being pulled by a running Levy.

"Levy! Let me go! We need to go back and find Luc-"

"If Jellal said she is safe, then she's safe. Lucy is strong, we just got to have faith in her!" Levy said. Jellal watched the two girls until they were just blurs. He looked at all the soldiers and gave a quick nod before they squeezed their lacrimas and were transported back to headquarters. Jellal had no idea what to expect, no one did for the matter of fact. Zeref would of course find out about their failure and no one knew what to expect next. Midnight and Jellal exchanged a quick look, and before Midnight instantly looked away, Jellal knew Midnight had no hope left.

* * *

Lucy instantly woke up. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing she was in an unfamiliar place, her eyes were wide, dreams not just forgotten but permanently erased. Lucy began drinking in the feedback of all her senses. Where was she? Lucy pulled her hands around her knees, hugging them so close that they were painfully digging into her chest. All she could hear was her uneven breathing.

"Where am I…," she asked herself as she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was uncomfortably large. She scanned the room for personal photographs, something that could help her determine whose house she was even in. However, there was nothing. The floor was made of stone pavements, some cracked, some cobblestone. The walls were stone, again, cracks in different sizes, and the furniture was cracked and clearly old. There was a soft noise of pans and pots just audible as background noise. Lucy stood up from the bed and came face to face with herself in a mirror. Lucy stood and stared at herself. Her lose side pony tail draped over her shoulder and her cheeks were flushed from the heat. She noticed she was wearing a baggy black t shirt with lose white sweats. Trying her best to fight the thought of someone undressing her, she ran a finger over the frame, feeling its cool ridges and grooves and the layer of dust that clung. Then suddenly she got a whiff of a horrible odor.

Exiting the room, she was in, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Sensing a presence, he turned around to be surprised.

"O-Oh you're awake… did you sleep well…?" Natsu asked nervously as he awkwardly tried to hide his failed attempt to cook. Lucy was tremendously confused.

"Uh…. I guess so…?" she responded, unsure of what to say or where to start. She needed answers. A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Lucy's unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching the mess that he so horribly tried to hide.

"Step aside, Ugly" Lucy announced as she pushed him out of the way and began cleaning his mess. When Natsu finally got the idea that she was going to cook, he took a seat at the table. Natsu, or in other words, "N,' shifted uncomfortably and grasped his sweaty, nervous hands under the table, and even shuffled his feet against the cobbles of the floor, awkwardly tracing the outlines of the old wooden table. Lucy sighed as she began recreating the food that he could not.

 _Lucy what the hell are you doing? You don't just wake up, cook for a stranger. Well not really a stranger anymore, but more like a… threat?! UGH!_

"Where am I N?" she asked with an annoyed tone. It took Natsu a few moments to figure out that she was talking to him, he forgot that he told her to call him N. It was only a matter of time before soon he'd reveal his real identity, not yet though, just to be safe.

"My house?"

"Yeah, I figured that much, but why?"

Natsu was distracted due to Lucy's skilled multi-tasking.

 _How the hell is she doing that?_ he thought as he continued to watch in awe.

Lucy brought the fresh, warm bread to her nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled rich, promising a delightful taste. Picking up a knife, she applied copious amounts of thick, creamy yellow butter. She spooned out a dollop of sweet, tangy blackberry jelly, and slathered the sweet mixture onto the spongy white bread. She ripped off a chunk, stuffing the piece into her mouth, before giving an approving smile. After finishing that, she began plating the crispy bacon, grease dripping onto the plate, hypnotizing Natsu.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she handed the plate of bread, bacon, and eggs to Natsu. As he went to reach for it, she gasped. His hands were covered in black designs. Immediately, she put the plate of food on the table and snatched his hands to examine them, but before she could get a good look, he snatched them away and reached for his bandages across the table.

"W-what happened?"

Ignored.

"I asked what happened!"

"An accident. Don't worry about it."

That was the end of the line for Lucy. She wasn't going to sit around and not get any answers at all. Since the day they met, she hasn't been getting any answers.

"You're so selfish!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"You could call me "selfish" but I see it more as honesty. In this situation though, you're the one being selfish" Natsu said as he crossed his arms. Although Lucy couldn't see the man, she could tell that he was probably glaring daggers secretly.

"How the hell am I being selfish?!"

"Because you're getting mad at me for not giving you answers, have you even thought about how I may be feeling?"

"Where's the exit" she demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?! I can easily report you to authorities for just kidnapping me!"

"Let's be clear here. If I didn't take you with me, you would've been dead. Zeref sent specific orders out to have you killed, I found this out yesterday. I dragged you into this in a way, and until I'm able to drag you out, you're my responsibility. So, for the time being, you're going to stay by my side, got it?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'm sorry, but it is what it is."

"You ruined so many things for me! First, you don't give me any answers. Second, you get my house destroyed. Third, you made my best friend cry. Fourth, you threatened so many innocent people. Fifth, you bombed my job. Sixth, you…." Lucy trailed off before pointing to her body, indicating that he undressed her to change her.

"Seventh, you kidnapped me. Eighth, you made me do your cooking! Ninth, you're telling me I can't go back home" she croaked, her eyes starting to water.

Lucy held still, staring at Natsu, eyes locked right on his. There was a wrinkle in her nose that had nothing to do with a coming sneeze, muscles tight, jaw clenched, and fists shaking.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?!" the young voice shouted angrily.

"…I have a life, I have friends, a job, my belongings…"

"Who said you didn't have a life anymore? As for your friends, you don't need to worry too much about them…" it was really hard for Natsu to say it. Her friends were his friends and he loved them more than anything. "And your job, that's blown to smithereens, and belongings can always be replaced."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Yeah, of course I'm not giving you answers because its none of your business. I did not get your house destroyed at all what the hell?! How did I make your best friend cry when I didn't even do anything? I already told you I'm not good or bad, I do what I got to, no matter what the cost is. It's not like I find you attractive or anything, why would I? So, there's nothing to worry about. Plus, I already told you why you're here and you're the one that started cooking!" Natsu declared as he was now on his feet.

As Natsu scanned Lucy's face for a reaction, the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. He honestly expected her to just keep calm and either stomp away angrily, but she did none of those things. Instead, Lucy faced the wall, her face creased and fists closed so tight she could feel the sweat trapped inside them. Her shoulders began shaking and Natsu caught a sound of struggling breathing.

 _She's so weird… wait a minute is she crying? Shit?! She's crying!_

Lucy pushed Natsu back down in the chair and smashed the plate of food in his chest before running off to the room she was in only minutes ago.

Why'd he always have to mess things up? Maybe she just needed time to compose herself. Standing up, he flinched as the plate fell from his lap, along with the food he so happily planned on eating. Pulling his hood down, he stared at himself in the broken fragments of the glass plate. His long pink locks draped over his ears, and the scar on his cheek heavily stood out. He had blackish purple bags under his eyes, he was exhausted. Of course, he would never admit it, but really, he was. Telling himself that he'd clean the mess later, he stood up and walked to his room, but stopped at a certain room. His legs wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

 _Is she ok? Maybe I should check in on her_ Natsu thought, as he reached for the handle of the door.

 _Wait, no. I'm probably the last person she wants to see. She probably just wants to be alone_ he thought again, as he retracted his hand.

Natsu spent the next 5 minutes walking back and forth by the door to the room Lucy was in. Debating if he should go in or not, he leaned against the wall and stressfully pulled at his salmon hair, a sigh escaping his dry lips. His brain needed time to process what had happened. His eyes remained fixed on the door that opened to what would now be Lucy's room. Ok, yeah. Maybe he did come on a little hard with her. He's basically rushing her into all of these unexpected events and on top of that tells her how unattractive she is. That was a lie of course, he thinks she's really attractive, well he always has but he'd never say that. Finally deciding to give her time alone, he walked off to his room. As he closed the door behind him, he gave another long sigh. Everything was untouched, it was the same. He tried his best to set up everything how it used to be, even Happy's stuff.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you back, along with everyone else too. It's going to be normal again, just hang in there."

Natsu unbandaged himself and took off the staggered cloak.

 _It's getting worse by the day_ he thought as he stared at his chest and arms. He looked at his old clothes on his bed and decided to get comfortable for a bit and plan his next move.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

For the next couple hours, Lucy stayed cramped in the room. The guilt finally came and it was taking her down a path of all the shitty and reckless things she's done. Yeah, she tried to refuse to walk it, pretend that she wasn't the victim of this whole thing and battling her conscience, telling herself that it was all his fault because really, isn't that what everyone does? The need to convince themselves they didn't do anything wrong. The need to convince themselves that the truth isn't real. And the need to convince themselves that they, are in fact, the reason why?

Lucy looked out the window, it was already nighttime.

"Man, where'd the time go?" she asked herself, before standing up and stretching. Lucy walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

 _He's not out here? Or in the living room_ she thought, as her eyes averted to different rooms. Figuring that he was in his own room, Lucy decided to clean the mess she caused and even cook dinner, she owed him. Believe it or not, she owed him, multiple times. So, that's where she began. Lucy started scrubbing, washing, organizing, and throwing away stuff. She first started with the plate of breakfast from this morning, then the pots and pans, and finally, all the food on the floor. Lucy had to admit thought, she did get a little out of control, why say that? Well, because…

 _Wow! Nice job Lucy, ended up cleaning the whole house when you were at it. Why is this dude such a pig anyways?!_

Then after all that, she turned on the stove and began cooking dinner.

From the inside of his room, Natsu could hear noises and different smells, both of them getting the best of his curiosity. He knew that he had to go out there to see what was going on, he hasn't heard or even seen Lucy for the past couple hours, half of it due to their quarrel, and half due to him locking himself in his room. Getting out of his comfortable clothes, he rebandaged himself, put his cloak on, pulled his hood over his head, and prepared himself to what he was about to see. Lucy was just… weird, who knew what she was doing. Opening his door, he approached the commotion and came to an abrupt stop when he arrived. Not only was the house spotless clean, filled with the smell of cleaning products and…

 _Where the hell did she get a scented candle?_

But it was also filled with delicious aromas of food. Why was she doing this all of the sudden?

"Tired?" Lucy asked, as she smiled at Natsu, who jerked awake from his thoughts and then stared weirdly at Lucy.

"No, I'm fine" he muttered, wondering how she knew he was tired. Was it that obvious?

"Your lying" he heard her say, as she popped a piece of bread in her mouth and continued moving around the kitchen.

"Not fine my butt," Lucy continued, earning a glare from Natsu, or to her "N," not like she'd know he was glaring at her though.

"Sleep is for the weak."

"... Uh huh..." she said with a big smile.

 _Ok, that's it. I'm gonna go right in and ask what the hell is going on._

"So, what's… all this" Natsu asked slowly, gesturing to the house and cooking.

"An apology, I guess."

"… Uh huh…" Natsu said, this time he was the one wearing a big smile.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"I owe you, I mean you've been doing a lot for me and I should at least be thankful and show some kind of gratitude, you know? But that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

Natsu put up his hands in surrender as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Never said I wasn't."

Lucy walked over to Natsu, holding a wooden platter towards him. There was a piece of warm bread with a slab of melting yellow butter, a thick hearty slice of roasted pork, and a weird thing wrapped in a corn husk.

"Wow, I like this sudden change of heart, thank you Loogie!"

"IT'S LUCY GET IT RIGHT! AND SHUT UP!"

"Yeah, yeah, way to ruin the moment with all that yelling."

"I won't hesitate to do what I did at breakfast."

Natsu went quiet, Lucy realizing how dumb she was for bringing the whole situation up, looked away.

"About that, I'm very sorry…" he muttered, hoping that she didn't hear him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one that's sorry. Like I said, I'm mistreating you for all these things you're doing, just to try to help me. I also blamed you for so many things and got the wrong idea of you and even burdened you with my unattractiveness."

"No, No, No. I get it, I'm rushing everything on you so fast and I said some stuff that I shouldn't have…" Natsu gulped, finding it hard to choke out the sympathetic words, "and said the opposite of what you are..."

Lucy blushed and quickly walked away to serve herself a plate of the scrumptious food, before taking a seat across from "N." Seeing that he's touched everything but the corn husk, she was confused.

 _Maybe, he doesn't like it…? Aw man, good job Lucy, way to humiliate yourself._

"I-Is there something wrong with the food?" she asked, finding it a bit hard to ask.

"N-No! I just… don't know what it is…"

Lucy dropped the fork in her hand and covered her mouth, obviously indicating that she was shocked.

"You don't know what a tamale is?"

"A tom what?"

"Try it, I guarantee you'll like it."

Hesitantly, Natsu picked up the oily corn husk and took a bite.

"No, you idiot!"

Lucy came around the table and leaned over Natsu's shoulders. He felt her breast on his shoulder and back, rubbing against him as she moved. It started to get really hot all of the sudden, and he felt the need to take off his cloak, but of course, he couldn't do that.

 _This is extremely… unusual._

"That's not how you do it," her voice said, for the second time snapping him out of his thoughts.

She peeled away the oily corn husks wrapped around the tamale, the grease coating her fingers. Natsu studied the inside, his mouth already watering, but still distracted by Lucy. The cream cheese was smooth while the chicken looked incredibly soft, but, nonetheless, he bet the meat tasted immensely satisfying. Without another second, Natsu shoved the whole thing in his mouth, well to Lucy it looked like he just shoved the whole thing inside his hood.

"Wow, you must be hungry," she said, taking her seat again.

"Ywah! I hawent hawd fwood rike this in a lonng time" he said through a mouth full of food.

"If only I could understand you" she groaned.

"Yeah, I haven't had food like this in a long time!" he correctly repeated.

"Ah!" she beamed as she scraped her freshly new plated food onto his.

"You're not hungry? I didn't even see you eat…?"

"False, I actually ate a lot when I was cooking this" she lied.

Shrugging, he finished off the food that she could not. Lucy took both their plates to the sink, along with the rest of dirty dishes.

"Thanks for that…"

"For what? Food? You're weird."

"Me? Weird? You shouldn't be talking sweetie" Natsu teased.

"Shut up Ugly."

"Still going on with the ugly thing?"

"Yeah, actually because I don't know what you look like."

"Mhmm" Natsu hummed as he stood up and walked to her, leaning against the counter as she washed the dishes.

"And let's say you did, what would you call me then?"

"Probably still ugly" she simply stated.

"Oh really?" Natsu asked as he grabbed his hood, immediately catching Lucy's attention. Her heart was beating out of control and her breathing came to a stop.

"JUST KIDDING! MAN, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE HAHA!" Natsu laughed as he clutched his stomach from the cramps of laughter. However, Lucy, on the other hand, looked pissed and when he noticed that, he shut up instantly.

"Just when I thought you weren't a jerk."

"Gosh, loosen up. You'll get used to my humor, you're gonna be around me a lot more often now anyways" he shrugged, making her even more pissed.

"Besides, I already said I'm not ugly, just imagine how you want me to look."

"I want to imagine you though. How you look."

"No."

Lucy turned the sink off and turned to him, crossing her arms."

"Why not, what's so wrong with it."

"Please, Lucy we already had this conversation," Natsu said, starting to get annoyed.

"I don't care what we had, I want to see what you look like and if you don't show me, then I'm leaving."

"How?" Natsu smirked.

"I'll…find my way out."

"Be my guest?" he said as he held out a hand, gesturing her to leave. When she didn't move, he shook his head and laughed.

"I like that attitude of yours, but you're so weird man…"

Lucy stared right into his eyes. Natsu had to make sure his hood was still on because when he's talking to most people they just randomly look at his forehead and stuff, but he forgets that they can't see him, but Lucy…can she?

"You know what N. Maybe you shouldn't get so ahead of yourself."

Natsu crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 _This girl loves to just randomly start arguments._

"You're right, I shouldn't start expecting you to cook dinner every night."

"Wait. What?!"

"I'm kidding, Thanks again. You should get some rest."

"I think that's my line."

"There's a lot to be done, I don't know if I'll be able to. I got lots more things to do than you. Be lucky to sit back and make yourself all comfortable princess."

"Shut up! I'm more of a working girl, sitting back and doing nothing isn't my thing, thank you very much!"

"Seems like it."

"Will you just shut up!"

It got quiet for a moment until Lucy broke the ice.

"…Well, maybe you shouldn't have to do all that work alone. Maybe it's ok to take a break. There are people who'd love to help you, including me…" Lucy said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"I've seen what you're capable of, and you have magic, you're honestly lucky that you weren't here to live in this. There's people who are inspired because of you, I believe something good might actually happen."

When she spoke those words, he wanted to tear his cloak off, pull her to him, and hug her. He wanted to comfort her through the pain she was feeling right now. He wanted to tell her

" _It's ok Luce"_

He wanted to tell her that he was there, he wanted to tell her that he was Natsu...But you don't always get what you want in life, nor do things go how you want them to

"Goodnight N," she said, before giving him a playful punch and turning off the lights, leaving him there in thought.

 _Man… I missed you probably the most… Luce_ he thought.

"Maybe I will get a good night rest tonight, who knows, I might wake up to a good breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

The more anxious she became the more pronounced became her intellectualization of the whole process. She rationalized and viewed the problem from different viewpoints. She gabbled with everyone around her. Thinking of the pros and cons.

"Nope, you're crazy," Levy said as she walked back and forth.

"Just out of your mind," she said again, before turning to Erza.

"Erza, come on. That's manly but pretty insane. What's the point of getting Lucy back if we won't even make it out alive?"

"Yes, we will" Erza announced calmly.

"With what?" Jet asked.

"Not magic, that's for sure" Droy joined in.

"Who said we needed magic to win a fight" Erza stated.

"You do have to consider, they don't have magic either" Mirajane pointed out.

"You don't know that!" Levy screamed. Although Lucy was her best friend and she'd do anything to get her back, this plan was just not the right one.

"It's just not going to work out!" Levy, Elfman, Jet, and Droy yelled at the same time.

"They can help us greatly! They're our friends."

"I understand that but…" Levy trailed off.

"You have to remember that Gray still has his magic."

"Along with Juvia…" Droy admitted

Gajeel and Mirajane remained quiet. It was a crazy plan, and both of them had no idea how they were going to pull it off in the state they were in. However, Erza wasn't concerned about that, she was concerned about getting Lucy back. There were 3 places or states that Lucy could be in. One, she got arrested and was placed in the Magnolia Jail where her apartment use to be. Second, she's either with the magic council with Jellal, since he knew she was safe. Third, Jellal could be lying and…. She could be dead. Erza though, along with everyone else, eliminated the third state. Gajeel stood up, catching everyone's attention. It was the only thing he's done since the conversation even started.

"So, Erza Scarlet, let me get this straight. Your plan is to bust into Magnolia's Jail. Free Gray Fullbuster and Juvia, so that they could help us go against the magic council, and then look for Lucy when you're there?!" Gajeel said, sounding astonished.

"Yes."

"Cool, I like it, let's go."

Everyone was in shock, including Levy. Did he have some kind of death wish?

"Gajeel…" Lucy whispered.

"Wait…Gray still has his magic?" Droy asked, his mouth wide open.

"Along with Juvia…" Mirajane said.

"How?!"

"Gray stored away his magic before Zeref sucked it right out of everyone, Juvia too."

"Either way, it's not enough" Jet stated.

"Listen all of you dumbass's."

The room went silent as the voice interrupted.

"Why should it matter what we're capable of? Did that stop any of you when you had magic? In those weakest moments when you couldn't even stand? No, because you still got up and fought. So, what's so different here? We're getting Bunny girl back, with, or without you."

Erza simply smiled.

 _That's the spirit._

It was an amazing feeling, to all of them. With just a few words, they felt their fears flow out and a warrior break free inside them. They felt like they could do anything at that moment like they were unstoppable, fearless. That death, pain, and torture couldn't hold them back anymore. Why'd they even let it in the first place?

Jet stressfully sighed and slammed his hand on the table.

"Alright, let's get this party started."

"Operation get Bunny Girl back."

Erza adjusted her armor, before giving everyone a determined look.

"Then let's go."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one! Are my chapters too short? Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Here they were, sitting together at breakfast again, for the second time, giving each other glares. This was probably the third time they got in a fight that morning. First it was about not receiving a thank you for making breakfast, then it was about not letting her go home, and finally about being weird. So, here they are now, glaring at each other with somewhat hate. It hasn't even been a full 2 days and it's out of control. Natsu laid his head down on the table, her presence buzzing around him like a fly. He planned on getting a good night rest, but woke up at 5 in the morning from a screaming blonde, complaining about why she was still there. She tried to make up an excuse, saying she needed clothes and "Lady materials." But he knew her little schemes and he had answers for each and one of her excuses.

First, she went, "I need clothes!"

"I can supply you with that."

Then, she went, "Well, I need to take a shower!"

"I have a shower here? What do you mean?"

Next, she went, "Well I need to go to work!"

"What work? It got blown up."

Finally, she tried to say, "I need lady materials!"

"Well then, tell me what you need, I can fetch it for ya."

Each time she made up excuses, each time he'd find a solution to it. It entertained him though, he had to admit, seeing her all annoyed and angry made him smile and laugh. She'd pull at her hair and groan from irritation and he'd just sit back with a smile, enjoying her stubbornness that hasn't changed one bit. Today though wasn't a day to sit around, slack around, and argue with a girl, work had to be done. He already took off too much time, even though it was more like just a day or so, every second counted.

"Lucy?" he asked, as he stood up, fixing his cloak and shoving a crumbled piece of paper in his pocket.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from the book he gave her to entertain herself.

"I'm going out, so I'm presuming you'll be on your best behavior?"

"I want to come!"

"No."

"But…I'll be so bored." Natsu's eyes burned through her from the other side of the room and he rolled his eyes, kind of angry that she couldn't see how annoyed he was to get a hint.

"So, entertain yourself then."

"Uhow?"

"I don't know… just do something."

"What?"

"Eat something," he nodded at the fridge.

"You know, eating out of boredom is a really bad habit, so no thanks."

"Then, I don't know! Do something! Read, clean, do whatever!" he almost shouted. Lucy backed down a little, getting the hint that he was beyond annoyed.

"Please, don't try anything stupid Miss Heartfilia, I'll be back around…" he trailed off as he turned to the clock, "7."

"What?! Why so late!?" she panicked. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"I just…"

"I'll be back, and how about this. When I get back, we'll go out so you can pick up some stuff, yeah?"

"Really!? Promise?" she beamed with excitement.

"I promise" he responded calmly, his previous negative emotions gone, due to her smiling face.

"Ok, then good luck… be safe I guess?"

"Wow, another change of heart?" he asked astonished.

"Oh, shut up!"

Natsu chuckled before disappearing down the hall, making sure not to give away where the exit was. A part of Lucy forgot about trying to leave, but she knew she had to get back to Levy and stuff, maybe if she was home tonight, she'd tell her she was staying with an old friend? However, at the same time, Levy and her friends could be in great danger as well, a reason why Lucy didn't want to just run away knowing they were in possible danger. When Lucy knew Natsu was gone for good, she stood up. Time flowed like cement. Three minutes had passed since Natsu left and she was standing there with nothing to stare at but a wall. It was so pointless too, she could either be working, helping Levy, or even watching Natsu and maybe even learning a couple things from him.

Lucy walked down the hallway of the house, observing the rooms and designs. The first door led to her room, and the second was a mystery to her, as well as the 5th room at the end of the hallway. The other rooms were bathrooms and spare rooms. However, both the second and fifth rooms were locked, and it made her interested on what lay on the other side of the door. One of them was definitely N's, but to what the other one remained a mystery.

"So… where are the keys?" she asked. Lucy thought about looking for them, but her hopes died when she thought about N because there was a 50/50 chance that if doors are locked, he wasn't going to be an idiot and just leave the keys lying around. Lucy sighed and looked at the time.

 _5:56_

"Read or clean, " Lucy said, mocking Natsu.

"Why doesn't he try staying in someone's house for half a day."

As Lucy turned around to walk back to the kitchen, she sighed as she sat down at the table. Next time, she would force Ugly to take her no matter what the situation was. Lucy's eyes averted to many things until they landed on a certain something hanging on the side of the fridge.

"Keys? Really N? Are you that dumb?"

Without another second, she jumped up, snatched the keys and ran to the second door first. There were 12 keys hanging on the metal ring. She looked at the color of the doors and kind of got the hint that the color of the key went to that colored door, and since this door was black, she needed a black key. After finding the black key, she hastily jammed it into the room and hesitated before turning it right, hearing a loud click.

 _This is wrong… maybe I shouldn't…_

Lucy took the key out and pushed the door open anyways.

"It's…completely empty?" she said as she stepped in the spacious room. Lucy didn't see the point of locking a room that was completely empty, especially one that had no use.

"…Okay? On to the next room…"

Lucy closed the door and walked to the door at the end of the hallway. There are two choices she can make. The right one and the wrong one. Both were in her mind, but she didn't know which one was the **right** choice to her. Yeah, the outcome for both choices was going to be different, she knew that. Choices cannot be undone, well maybe some, but maybe she shouldn't be invading his privacy. If a door is locked, then it's locked for a reason, right?

"Alright, I'll leave it alone" she stated proudly as she went back to the kitchen and hung the keys back up.

 _6:19_

"Well, at least time is going by a little faster, I guess…"

However, as Lucy continued to bury her face in the book given to her, she couldn't take her mind off the rooms. There had to be something she missed while standing in that room, maybe it was hidden for all she knew. Stil, she stood frozen, checking and re-checking the doors every couple minutes, as if by doing so might reveal some sort of clue.

 _Something isn't right, but I guess I have no choice but to ignore it for now…_

* * *

Stealthily, he began to approach the horrible place. It didn't use to be like this, it was a place where he'd go all the time but now, it meant nothing to him. He stood by the side of the building, listening. He heard mumbles, but it was hard to make out any sounds through the many brick layers of wall. He listened intently, taking in a deep breath, relaxing, and most importantly, focusing. Voices were there, he could hear them. Natsu quietly moved to the door, opening it, not afraid to give away his presence anymore. No one opposed as a threat to him because he was the threat. Dark, empty, cold, the place now stood silently, Natsu observed the end of the corridor. The fluorescent lights flickered as the poorly conditioned walls screamed out in pain, the lifeless shadowed figures curled up in the corners of their cells, whispering their demented secrets. He carelessly dragged his feet across the floor, catching the attention of many prisoners.

From a distance, they watched the Dragonslayer enter their destination.

"Who the heck is that…" Elfman whispered. The group needed to avoid being caught, especially since they were out past curfew.

"That's the Dragonslayer" Erza answered as she crossed her arms in deep thought. Why was he here? Did he have business with someone in the jail?

"A new thought just crossed my mind…"

"And what's that" Levy asked as she tilted her head.

"We should team up with this Dragonslayer."

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the trees or leaves anymore. No clouds drifted in the dark sea of blue above. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far-off distance. Even their own breaths seemed to die as soon as those words left her mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed, their senses became heightened.

"I don't know another word to describe your craziness!" Levy snarled.

Natsu's nose led him a little farther down the corridor before he came to a stop at the very last cell. The flickering lights were more than enough help to identify the familiar figure sitting in the cell. His head was down, a knee up, and a weak arm draped over it. The man unsteadily rose to his feet, already his eyes were swollen over and bloody spit drooled from his slack jaws. When Gray first really came into view, Natsu didn't recognize him. However, as he neared, his heart instantly dropped. His face bared congealed blood and his clothes were an utter mess, well just his pants, it was the only thing he had on. Gray looked up and frowned.

 _Is this the_ _guy they were talking about hiring to finish me off?_ Gray tiredly thought.

Natsu's fist lit up and he raised it to his face, the fire revealing him. This would probably be the only person he'd reveal himself to so easily with no regrets. Gray fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock and the drool slowly filling his mouth, showing that he was so surprised to even swallow. He tried to say his name, his cracked lips failing at the first syllable, but Natsu didn't need him to, because he was already burning with rage and running closer. If Gray couldn't say his name then oh well, he'd say it for him. There was just no possible way for him to be relaxed and calm now, he couldn't. He grabbed the two iron bars, melting them into a thick, liquid, molten metal. Before Gray could fall flat on his chest, Natsu caught him with his arm and dragged him to be put against the wall.

 _Gray remembers, right? Please tell me he does, give me a sign that he does!?_

"Nat…su"

 _Thank god._

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU, TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" he screamed, fire beginning to spark from his figure. Yeah, his fire burned hot but it always died fast, but seeing his friend like this, he didn't know if that was going to be the case this time.

"It's what happens…. When you're… defiant" he gasped, trying to inhale as much oxygen as he could.

"DAMMIT GRAY, ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

"No, but… you must be… for coming back here."

"Look…at you" Natsu almost cried, his body trembling from the tears burning in his eyes.

"Juvia has it worse…"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Natsu screamed again, turning his head in every possible direction you could think of, but all he saw were the terrified faces of irrelevant prisoners.

"I tried… to stop them but… they just…took her" he struggled to say, his mouth watering up with saliva.

"Where," Natsu said, a bit calmer, trying to take deep breaths to compose himself.

"To Floor 5…Natsu… you need… to go get her…right now!" Gray growler through clenched teeth.

"No need to worry about her, we'll take care of it" a new voice interrupted. Natsu's fire died instantaneously as he recognized the voice, he couldn't have everyone just seeing what he looked like right now.

 _How much did they hear…?!_ Natsu yelled inside his head. He was extremely angry at himself, being so careless and reckless at a time and place like this. Not only did he need to be more slick, but he needed to be more organized with this kind of stuff.

"Er…za…Nat…" Panicking, Natsu pinched Gray's arm and leaned to his ear, whispering a harsh

 _Shut up, they don't know._

"Uh-uh…I can't…move."

"We're getting you out of here Gray!" Levy's brittle voice cried.

Natsu pulled Gray up and pushed him to Erza, automatically receiving a disapproving look from her.

"I respect that you are worried about our friend, but I suggest you back off, for all of our sakes." When she thought more about teaming up with the Dragonslayer, she automatically came to a realization that this man was a threat. He was the man that destroyed their work, took their jobs, and threatened coworkers. Natsu ignored Erza and made his way for the stairs, observing the signs until he noticed a number 5. On the other hand, Gray rested his body against Erza's hard, uncomfortable, yet, cold armor. Gray was disappointed that he didn't have enough energy to stick up for Natsu. He was greatly confused to why Erza and the others didn't know about him, but when he put more thought into it, there were multiple answers to his question. As he studied everyone, he noticed a certain blonde was missing.

"Gray… It angers me to see you like this" a quaking Erza whispered in his ear.

"I let you guys down…I'm sorry."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Erza shouted, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You did nothing but give us high hopes. Look at you Fullbuster, it just shows how much you fought." Levy nodded, agreeing with Erza's choice of words.

"There's nothing more to say, and nothing that needs to be said" Levy chimed in as she put one of Gray's arms around her.

"We need to go now Erza, before we get caught. There's always time to catch up, but we have to stick to the plan."

"Right."

So, the both of them rushed out of there with Gray, maneuvering their way through Magnolia, hiding in alleys and the darkness of the night, praying that the others would make it back fine, they just had to believe.

 _It's about time we act though…_ Levy thought.

Gajeel and Elfman stared at the so called, "Dragonslayer." He just came up the stairs and took care of some of the guards, which was a relief on their part, but they didn't like how cocky he acted.

Natsu looked at Juvia on Gajeel's back. Gray was right, she was worse. Her nose was a new shape entirely and her head was lumpy and even looked misshaped. Then he noticed her hair, it was a dark blue. No longer was it a beautiful sky blue, it was a terrific midnight blue, reminding him of the sea on a stormy day, gray and dark.

"There a problem, Asshole?" Gajeel asked, seeing that the boy was turned to him.

Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy had to admit though, they were mesmerized by the power this man held. He'd shoot fire out of his mouth and hands, and when he'd run low on his magic energy, he'd switch over to his throwing knives, and when he'd run out of those, he resorted to hand to hand combat. Curling his bandaged fist, Natsu launched fierce punches at the soldiers, catching his adversaries on the chin. Jet and Droy cringed when they heard the different types of cracks as the Dragonslayer's knuckle connected with the jaws of their enemies. Instantly, the soldiers went down, poleaxed. Natsu held in his breath, trying his best to not display how exhausted he was in front of not only his companions, but enemies. Gajeel crossed his arms, _the guy really was a Dragonslayer, but who?_

He's been here for a while, even if it hasn't seemed like it, he's been here for a while fighting and all these guards kept coming, there was no stop. Gajeel joined in, even if he wasn't a lot of help, his body was like iron. If anyone dared to land a blow on him, they'd cry in pain due to how hard his body was. Plus, he does combat training all the time, half the time he didn't have to even waste his magic on people in the old days, he'd just punch them and bam, K.O! Then, Elfman joined in, along with everyone else. Natsu had to stop fighting for a minute to see if what was happening was real. _Why are they all joining in? Only moments ago, Gajeel was calling me an asshole, and they were all giving me looks of disgust, now they are all helping? What is going on? I don't get it. Honestly, I can't keep track of all the events happening in my life anymore this is so stressful._

"You gonna stand around all day? Or you gonna keep entertaining us with your magic tricks."

Natsu was too afraid to talk, scared that his voice can trigger some kind of memory, or do something, but if so then too bad, isn't that what he wants anyways?

"I prefer entertain" he smirked. Everyone turned towards him, something off to them, but they managed to push it to the back of their heads and help.

"Then, what are we waiting for."

And with that, they all lunged punched at the soldiers, kicking them in their balls, and bashing them against the iron bars of the jail cells. The many soldiers ended up going down way faster than Natsu expected. The vision of the "unknown" Dragonslayer began to grow blurry, he was exhausted. Before this, he took care of some guards trying to bust him out for being past curfew. Also, he shut some guards up because they knew he was the "Dragonslayer." After that, he took out some molesters trying to harm a girl, reminding him a lot of Lucy.

 _Shit, Luce is probably wondering where I am…_ Natsu randomly thought as he checked the time on a clock.

 _11:26?!_

"That felt amazing to fight again" Droy cheered as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Hate to say it, but we couldn't have carried on our plan without you" Elfman unhappily admitted.

Natsu began walking away slowly, it's not like he was in a hurry, actually scratch that, yes, he was, he needed to get home to Lucy… but it's just he couldn't waste time right now, the faster he got things done, the closer he got to him, and the closer he got to him, the better his chances got with them.

"We could use your help." It was the one person that no one expected to speak those words, Gajeel.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, his head turning, it actually hurt him. He was able to push aside the memory and horrible events in the past. Able to bury them deep within him, and now everything was just breaking from within him. For a second, he could've swore he felt tears build up. There was a time in his life where he expressed his feelings in a true way, where he'd confront someone straight up and demand answers, but it just can't go on like that, well for now at least. Everyone, including him, can't keep bawling like babies and throwing tantrums like toddlers; they all needed to get a grip on their own minds, which was almost impossible.

Every negative emotion he could ever feel was just buried before he could even feel it, making him passive and weak at first. Everyone loves him for his smile and twenty-four-seven happy disposition, meanwhile every other feeling is crammed into his chest. Problem is, that space is getting so full, so much harder to ignore, and the disparity between his outgoing personality and inner pain is so difficult to bare. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Master, Gajeel…everyone, all of his friends and family, they were starting to trigger these emotions to just come out and it was slowing him down.

In all honesty, he wanted it to. Wanted it to slow him down, more and more, so he can break, but break with them by his side. It pained him almost more than the day everything happened, to see their memories brainwashed with who knows what.

"Trust me, I'll help you," and with that, he promptly took his leave, glad to get out of that place.

"What was all that about?" Jet asked as he turned to Gajeel.

"Listen, if we want to get things back to normal I'm willing to do anything I can, got that?"

"True."

"That guy just reminds me of someone."

"I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!" Elfman exclaimed, irritated that he couldn't put his finger on it. Although Natsu had lost hope for them remembering even a clue, little did he know that they were already on the verge of finding out.

* * *

"Ok, what the actual hell? This guy was supposed to be back at 7, and it's already 11?!"

Yeah, let's get to the point.

 _N was supposed to be back, but guess what?! He's not!_

Although she wouldn't plain out admit it, she was worried. There had to be a reason to why he flaked on her. Actually many, and the more she thought about it, the more worried she became. Lucy's mouth ended up becoming dryer than a sandbox in summer. The water sat coolly in the glass before her, condensation beading the outside. She ran her finger around it as if she was magically slicing the top off. The transparent liquid seemed to drip in rhythm with her sweat on her back. Then, she began impatiently tapping her nails on the table.

She made dinner… but it was probably cold by now, maybe she should just put it away, it's clear that he's not coming home tonight, or if he did she'd be fast asleep. Lucy let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen her body movements. She was now on her feet, walking like a clockwork soldier and that was no way to be in this situation. Honestly, she was thinking about breaking the walls and leaving to go look for him. Actually, if she did that, then she could go home!

She gave her shoulders a wiggle and lolled her head in a circle, let her stride slacken to a more casual pace. It was a decent effort, enough to fool her conscience that everything was fine, but for the herself, she was a walking advert for tension. Her eyes moved with the alertness that was strongly coming from heavy stress and her hands remained clenched by subconscious demand.

Her thoughts were accelerating 100 miles per hour, with absolutely no way to slow down. Did something really happen to him? Maybe he just got caught because he was out past curfew? No, if that were the case he would've whooped some ass. Wait, what if they captured him?! That meant he was in danger. Her chest felt heavy and the thought of something happening to him made her upset, enough upset for tears to start building up. So, her eyes began getting watery. She was scared in all honesty. What happened to N…

Then, she heard something down the hall before she saw the very man she was worried about appear before her.

"Hey…Luce, I'm sorry! I can explain everything, just let me g-!"

She didn't know why, and he didn't either. It was like a random instinct and she honestly had no idea why because she barely knew him. It felt like the right thing to do, something to comfort her, something to sustain the tears, hotly burning in her eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…Luce…? What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at the girl who was now clinging to him. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer, gently rubbing her arm for comfort. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow and her-

 _Wait...? What the fuck…?_

Lucy instantly pulled away, her snobby side taking over once again.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?"

 _What did…she just say? Did she just say she was …? Worried._

"May I remind you what you said?! 'I'll be back around 7'" she quoted with her fingers.

"Luce."

"Anddd, not to mention you're doing all this crap in this risky town!? Yeah, I get you have all these special abilities and confidence greater than Zeref's, but you need to be more careful."

"Luce."

"I was also so bored! Oh, and may I remind you I was supposed to go home to pick up some stuff at least?! You promised me!" she croaked.

"Luce!"

"What was so important tha-"

"LUCE!" he shouted, a bit angry. She turned towards him, her eyes wet and glossy, bags under her eyes, and her chin trembling.

 _What the hell is going on!?_ Natsu thought.

He laid his hand lightly on her shoulder, and instead of flinching like she anticipated on, she was soothed by it. He left his hand there and spoke with such a soft voice.

"What's the matter…?"

"I was scared. Because I'm left here alone, useless, and you've been so nice and help me and then you're just gone."

"…?"

"…" she looked away.

"You're worried… because, I didn't come back …on time…?" he asked with confusion.

"No."

"But…you just sa-?"

"I wasn't worried, I just wanted to go get some stuff and you weren't back on time like you promised."

"You were worried," he said, smirking.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I SAID I WASN'T!"

"Sureee."

She crossed her arms and realized his hand was still on her shoulder, so trying to be gentle, she slapped it away.

"Coldddd."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry. I got caught up with some people and guards, the usual. But FYI I am fine" he said, his big toothy grin visible enough to make her blush and look away.

"I barely even know you…"

"False. It's been about…" Natsu started counting on fingers causing Lucy to face palm.

 _He still needs fingers for that shit?!_

"One week! I think?"

"I think not."

He chuckled until his eyes met with something behind her.

"You made dinner?"

"Well, yeah… I thought you'd be hungry."

Picking her up, he swung her around and gently placed her down.

"You're the best ever!"

Why'd she blush and smile like an idiot? She didn't know. Maybe it was just nice to be around someone like this. Confident, Caring, and everything you can imagine. It was nice, and a change. She watched him greedily chow the fries and chicken down. However, when she saw him stop and swallow all of his food in his mouth, she raised an eyebrow.

"After this… I'll take you to your house."

"You… still will?" she asked surprised.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but, you seem like you're tired and I could tell you were out doing a lot, I don't mind going tomorrow…"

"I won't have time tomorrow," he said, continuing to stuff his face again.

Lucy rolled her eyes and took the hair tie out of her hair, letting her long hair smoothly fall, stopping in a line around her hips, Natsu was weirdly fascinated by the silky-smooth texture and how when she talked with her hands, the golden silk hair seemed to happily move with her body movements.

"Let me guess, you have work to do and you're gonna be home, let's see, around 7? Or in reality 12 am?"

"No, because I'm gonna be busy trainin ya to be my helper!"

She went silent for a while before looking behind her, making sure he was talking to her, then she dumbly pointed a finger at her.

"M-me?"

"Duh, who else would I be talking to?"

She beamed with excitement and started jumping around, before reminding herself to behave properly.

"I thought you went solo mode?"

"I did, but I was thinking about it more today, and I decided if I want anyone to help me, its gotta be you. Plus, not only do you owe me but you said you wanted to help me last night, right?" It took her a moment to recall their conversation before she remembered telling him how "shed die to help someone like him." Blushing, she fidgeted with her fingers and nodded.

"So, tomorrow is just a me and you day, got it?"

She nodded with a confident smile, happy and honored that she was getting this opportunity. She wanted to ask, why her? But really, she wasn't going to because she didn't want to really know why. She was just happy and even considered herself lucky.

"From now on we're a team" she heard him say as he finished up the last of his fries.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"Shall we?" he asked as he held his hand out. Still blushing, she took it and together they walked to where the exit was, which ended up being in Lucy's room. She had no idea how she missed it, actually, yeah, she did, the exit was covered by trash and old furniture which she reminded herself to clean later, but it was whatever now. Natsu trusted her with the destination of the exit, and that was that. Plus, she didn't plan on going anywhere soon.

"Oh, and N?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with Luce? I keep telling you it's Lucy."

"Sorry Luce! But I don't go by the rules, plus it suits you."

"You… think so?"

"Totally!" he beamed.

 _Luce? Hmm… Luce. I think it does too…_

She gave a big smile and he returned it.

"Does this mean I get to see your face!?" she beamed with excitement.

"Don't get carried away" he replied, both of them laughing.

 _I could get used to this_ she thought.

Natsu looked at her, wondering what was going on inside her head due to all her goofy smiles and laughs, but it didn't really concern him that much, instead he walked with her in the cool night, no guards around because he cleared them up, the moonlight illuminating the shadows of Magnolia. Everything just seemed perfect.

 _I could get used to this,_ he thought, hoping it would stay like this.

* * *

 **What do you think? I feel like I'm not that good with characters dialogue, something I'll push myself to work on. Thanks for my reviewers! It made me extremely happy! Tell me what you think of this chapter ; )**

 **Special thanks to FairyTailnumber1Anime, PurpleandPink2005, Lord Arcadius, and Guest!**

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Together, they walked, her nonstop ranting, complaining, and interesting new stories filling his ears. It was taking them longer than expected to reach Lucy's house due to shit loads of guards investigating the "Prison break in." However, Natsu didn't seem to really notice because of the entertaining blonde, doing a fantastic job keeping him intrigued with her many stories. She'd baffle and use her hands as she vented, clinging onto his arm and being all giddy around him, which was nice, or so he thought. Lucy was trying her best, extreme best, to not make things awkward so she started talking about random things, hoping it was working. Sure, things were never awkward before but that's because it was mostly just arguing and death glares but this time it was different. A good different though. She had to admit, _it was nice._

"So, honestly, I don't even know what to do anymore, you know what I mean?" she said, finishing off with a question, one that she was hoping Natsu could relate to but he obviously couldn't. He chuckled at her pouting and glanced at her arm linked with his. One moment he just crossed his arms, and the next her arm was linked through his and she leaned against him as they walked. It was a good feeling, it was… _nice_.

"You know, you're not all that bad" Natsu announced proudly, earning an expected glare from the girl.

"Not going to lie, you're not either" she announced back, her glare softening into a smooth gaze before a blush crept its way up to her pale cheeks.

"I noticed something," he spoke up, slinging an arm around her, pulling her closer.

She glared unapprovingly at his warm, heavy, bandaged arm before speaking up, "And what's that?" she asked, smirking.

"You don't want to leave me anymore."

"Well when you put it like that, yeah, I want to leave. However! You're going to train me so I can't leave just yet."

"What if I don't train you, Luce? Still gonna stay?" he asked, smiling daringly.

"Then…I'll leave and won't stay!"

"Your actions and tone of voice say different" he huskily said, rubbing the side of her arm continuously. Lucy began to realize that she didn't even recognize what he was doing. Of course, she would never admit it but it felt nice, one of those nice feelings you feel that can put you to sleep. The warmth of his hand was transmitted to her left arm and that's when she realized how tired she was as her eyes grew heavy. Why was she even tired? She did nothing today. Or maybe it's because it was 1:00 a.m.

They walked at the same pace together and it just felt so normal and right. Even though she swears she would never admit her joyance of the feeling and action, she began to doubt herself a couple minutes later. Why wouldn't she? She swore on everything that she wasn't going to admit how worried she was about him when he didn't show up on time but right when he walked into view she basically screamed and ranted to him about how worried she was!

"Uhh…Hello! Earth to Lucy!" a voice shouted in her face. Lucy blinked multiple times before blushing. Natsu removed his hand from her arm only to wave it ferociously in front of her face, the wind of his hand making her goosebumps even worse due to the cold night. Maybe, just maybe if a certain somebody's arm was still there she wouldn't have goosebumps anymore!

 _No! Whyyy did you have to be all weird and quiet! Why couldn't you just answer him because if you did there was a 100% chance of his arm still being there!_

"What's up with you and all these questions? It's getting annoying."

"I believe I asked you a question missy, don't change the topic with some lame statement like that" he reminded.

"There were so many questions, remind me which one you were talking about?" she rolled her eyes. He went quiet before giving a quick shrug, deciding it was best to just let the whole thing go. Yeah, he'll think about this conversation later, but for the meantime, he'll just let it go.

The small house came into view and Lucy started to get all pouncy and giddy. Natsu couldn't help but notice her change of attitude. He stretched his triceps back and leaned his head back only for his long salmon hair to drape over his eyes. A smile crept and the air grew thick with a tenderness that couldn't help but make him breathe slower, deeper, happier.

She is and was still always there in his mind, never a day that went by where she wasn't. Every day when he would see her, that was it. He ended up thinking about her for the entire day. When their eyes would lock, her eyes burned his like he's been staring at the sun for too long. She is a special someone and something to him, but she will never be what he needs her to be. That much he already knows.

"You're really that excited to see your house?" he broke the silence.

"UHH YEAH!? WHO WOULDN'T BE" she squealed. Natsu clasped a hand over her mouth to shush her down a bit, she was too loud for this late, plus guards will start to freak out. They made their way around lacrima cameras, Natsu destroying some before they reached the house.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing?' I'm going inside my house!"

"I can see that! I'm not an idiot! I just don't understand why you're trying to go through the door."

"…N."

"What."

"N…"

"…Huh?"

"A door. Is how. You get into a house. Did you not know that?"

No, I know that bu-"

"Wait! I don't blame you for not knowing a simple answer like that! Want to know why?"

"No Lucy I mean-"

"Because your door isn't even where a door should be! Your door is more like a freaking closet!"

Before they, more like she, could continue her conversation, Natsu pulled Lucy to his side and played with the window lock a bit before it clicked and unlocked.

"What the hell do you think you're do-"

"No time to explain!" And with that, he picked her up and pushed her through the window. Lucy luckily ended up on her bed since the window was right there but damn she swore on everything she'd teach that guy a lesson. She smiled evilly thinking of her plans. Maybe she'd take off his hood when he's not expecting it and make fun of his ugly face or-!

 _Lucy! You have work to do, chop, chop!_

The house was dark, meaning Levy wasn't home which caused a frown. She hoped Levy was there so maybe she could just end up telling her about N and bragging but at the same time she couldn't because of the risks with their friendship. Plus, it would also be nice to know that Levy somewhat missed her and wasn't just so caught up with Gajeel. Lucy cringed at her own jealousy but brushed it off as she grabbed a bag and began shoving things into it. Clothes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shoes, deodorant, soaps, hair products, jewelry, bedding stuff, her personal belongings, and even some of her favorite snacks. Lucy carefully placed her box of letters, writing equipment, and celestial keys into a separate bag.

"Alright, that's everything, I hope."

Natsu watched her pace back and forth and sighed not understanding how girls take so long, it made no sense, absolutely none.

"Did you check that corner over there, maybe the sound came from there? " a voice said. Natsu frantically ducked, alarmed and nervous at the unexpected visit of guards. He needed to get out of here and warn Lucy to stay inside. Looking around, his only option was Lucy's place. So, almost immediately he jumped through the window, quietly shut it, and tackled an angered, about to scream Lucy, to the floor.

"Shh… guards, get the lights hurry."

Now panicking, Lucy twisted the button on the lamp causing the lights to burn out leaving the two in the dark. Feeling calm and safe, Natsu was about to tell Lucy to continue until she sat right on his lap. Yup, right on his lap.

 _Wait. Oh yeah, it's dark, she doesn't even know she's on me, maybe I should tell her?_ Natsu undecidedly thought. Lucy squirmed from the discomfort she was getting from the carpet, why did she always have to get caught up in these kinds of situations.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"You know N. I think, if it weren't for you and all your threatening tricks we might still be able to have a chance at survival."

"Lucy."

"Oh! By the way, I'm starting to just feel the need to stay home."

"Lucyyyyyy."

"Remind me why I can't again?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, close to him. She felt his chest rising and falling against her back, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that she easily felt in his somewhat embrace. It seemed like his hands ventured her curvaceous form but that wasn't the case to him and she was very well was aware of that. Then, a whispering voice broke the silence and even moment.

"You're sitting on me and you're extremely heavy please get off."

Without another warning, she sprang from him and freaked. Blushing would have been no problem, but what she did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. Natsu could have held fire to her face and the redness of the scorching flames might not even be a good enough comparison to match the redness. Lucy was mortified, there was no rescue from this embarrassment. It was absolute. Torture. Utter humiliation. The memory would be seared into her brain forever, ready to pop up and torment her again when she's ever in a quiet moment.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" she stuttered.

"It's fine don't sweat it, you're just really heavy."

It made her almost mad that he was able to just brush it off like that, and it also made her almost kill him because he called her heavy but she was able to compose herself and focus on what was important here.

"You ready?"

She looked around. Something didn't feel right. Maybe she should write a note to Levy? It was past curfew already and she wasn't home. Did something happen to her best friend? Maybe they took her away to try and interrogate her for answers she didn't have…

Natsu noticed the gloomy look that took over Lucy. She was biting her lips, which was actually pretty…uhm…

 _You little dirty minded creep what's wrong with you Natsu Dragne-_

And her eyes were uncomfortably shifting everywhere, her hands playing with each other and her whole mood just seemed gloomy and depressing.

"What's the matter, Luce?"

"My friend Levy isn't home and its past curfew, she's always on time when it comes to that stuff. What if something happened?"

Should he tell her?

 _Nahhhh._

Besides, he himself didn't know where she was. Yeah, he saw her and Erza take off but he didn't know where they went. There was no way they got caught. Even in his worse state, Gray wouldn't let it happen nor would Gajeel, Elfman, Jet, and Droy let danger fall upon them.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine."

"…You don't know that."

 _But I do Lucy… I know many things._

"But I guess I should have more faith in her. I'll just leave her a note and let her know I went to a friend's house I met up with or something." After a few minutes of writing, Lucy put the letter on the dinner table and turned around to see N already holding all her bags.

"There's something risky about you…"

"Huh?" she asked, tilting her head causing Natsu to feel all sweaty. He automatically felt the need to take off his thick hood from the heat but thought better of it. It's still not the right time, not now, not later, maybe even never.

"Here, come here." Hesitating, Lucy walked forward to see N grab a blanket off Levy's bed, rip it in certain places, and then put it on, Lucy. She was about to yell at him for it but thought better of it seeing how focused he was just to do something for her.

"From now on you have to start wearing a cloak or some sort of thing to hide your identity when you're out with me. You say I'm risky but you're pretty risky too" he teased as he pinched the tip of her nose. "But I like that" he continued.

"Shut up…" she blushed.

"Ready to go Heartfilia?"

"Yes ugly."

"Stop calling me that, or else."

"Or else what?" she challenged.

Smiling, he spoke, "Or else I won't train you, Heartfilia."

"It's Lucy, again, for your information, Gosh you're no fun." She pouted as she looked at the man who so far has done everything for her. His strong arms that were horribly bandaged, were crossed.

 _Kind of cute._

He was tall, standing close to her making her feel extremely short. Lucy was almost to his neck but not quite there yet. Maybe in a couple months or so she'd be there.

 _Kind of attractive._

He impatiently tapped his foot and hummed, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear. His deep husky, smoky, attractive, singsong voice filling her ears.

 _Extremely hot. Wait? Lucy! SHUT UP BLAH BLAH BLAHHHH!_

"BUT" she surrendered, clearing her throat to snap herself out of her thoughts. "I'll stop."

"You promise?"

"Ahh, sure?"

"Good! Then off we go!"

And with that, the two made their way out into the night again, well technically morning. After all, it was 2:00 a.m.

* * *

Around 3:45, the exhausted group sluggishly made their way into Levy's house. Mirajane helped Gray sit down in Lucy's favorite armchair and then she threw herself on Levy's sheetless bed. There was something so great about their home, all of them would agree with his. Their little place brought comfort to anyone who stepped inside, it was like home, like the Fairy Tail guild.

"Man, I'm exhausted" Levy groaned as she rubbed her blood shot eyes. "Sorry… for weighing you down…" Gray gurgled through a mouth full of blood. Erza shot him a disapproving glare, and immediately he shut up. Erza didn't give a damn if he was in a bad condition. She would not hesitate or waste any time to beat him even more if he continued to blame himself for their exhaustion and the state of Magnolia, something he had no control over or for the matter even did.

Bisca was there too, her gun pressed into her leg and she reached to bring it out, lay it on the table, next to the dead white orchids Lucy had. Her eyes settled on it for a moment. They were almost Beautiful. Fragile.

Gajeel looked around, the scents filling his nose. Something was off… and he now thinks he knows why.

"Yo, Lev! You write a note for Lucy in case she came back?" Jet asked. "No! But I should've" she sighed angrily. Jet picked up the note, eyes drifting across the paper, expressions changing.

"Then what's this?"

"What's what" she arched an eyebrow.

"…"

"…?"

"Lucy…was here."

Everyone sprang up immediately and crowded him. Their blood shot eyes stinging as they read the note.

 _Dear Levy,_

 _I'm sorry for just suddenly disappearing on you guys like that, it was wrong and something I deeply regret. I stopped by some time ago to grab some things because I'm currently staying at a friend's house of mine! There's been many things on my mind lately and I'm just stressing a bit because of them. Don't worry, all of you. I'm safe in Magnolia at her house. I'll be back shortly, I promise! Keep the house clean Missy! I mean, Mrs. Redfox._

Both Levy and Gajeel burned red with embarrassment. Why did everyone always have to say something like that about them!? It annoyed them, a lot…or did it?

"That's it…?" Erza questioned. There was no possible way. What other friends did she have besides them? Gray sighed, his lips pursed in a thin line. Earlier, he noticed his blonde friend missing from the crowd only to discover she went missing but now she's with a friend?

"I guess we don't have to worry then" Elfman shrugged.

"That can't be where she's at. She didn't write this!" Erza stated.

"Erza, this is her handwriting, trust me" Levy defended.

"NO!" Erza shouted. It was like an itch at the back of her throat, her annoyance. It lurked there and she wanted to pound everyone who told her not to worry, into the ground.

"Think about it. When did Lucy ever mention someone else? She could've been forced to write this by someone."

"Orrr, maybe you're just overthinking it" Bisca stepped in.

"No."

Everyone turned to the voice which was again, Gajeel.

"Erza's right, somethings off."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Thing is, I smell a scent that's definitely matching that Dragonslayer guy we encountered some time ago. The whole place reeks of him, and Lucy."

* * *

Lucy's whole attitude made no sense to anyone who didn't know her. However, that wasn't the point, it just made no sense to him, Natsu. It made absolutely zero sense to him. At 24, she was psychologically still a child it seemed like. The world basically revolved around her, she saw no points of view other than her own.

Natsu groaned with irritation as he picked up the broken glass and clay fragments, that were once vases, she had broken from their quarrel when they arrived home. It was the dumbest fight he's ever gotten into with someone. Who the hell fights over a bag? All he did was come home, drop her stuff on the floor and stretch his shoulders. Then, when he looked over she was boiling with anger. She screamed at him for being so careless with her stuff and then he screamed back saying it was just a bag, so to piss her off, he barely kicked the bag.

After he did that, she flipped and unleashed the monster inside her. She pushed his vases off onto the floor and then knocked over the table and chairs. Shouting over the destruction of noises, "HOW DOES THIS FEEL?!"

Just what was wrong with that girl? Why the hell was she so bipolar it was starting to really piss him off. Right when he warms up to her and sees changes and a different side of her, she does something to prove him wrong and regret everything he's done, said, and thought.

Her tantrums were legendary, the whole street could hear one in its peak. Thank god, he lived underground though so no one could hear shit. But sometimes she was a well-mannered adult. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her door shut, most likely locked. This is the thanks he gets for everything?

"That girl I swear…"

"You swear what?" a voice behind him said. Whipping around, his eyes widened. There she was, Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Ah…_

She had a tank top on, her boobs clearly showing.

… _Is it possible that those grew any bigger?_

Then daisy dukes, her ass most surely hanging out.

 _Torture._

Her long silky blonde hair was out, falling over her back.

 _Weakness…_

And she had her hands on her waist. Damn…since when did he notice her for that stuff?

"Something wrong?" she snarled angrily. Annoyed by her attitude, Natsu turned around, trying to get her face out of his head by tightly holding the broken glass pieces.

 _Look at me, notice me, know me!_ Lucy kept begging him mentally, hoping that it shows in her eyes and that he would be able to decipher her thoughts and pay her attention.

"I'm…just thirsty" she changed the topic, walking into the kitchen and attempting to reach for a cup. She moved along the marble counters, on her tippy toes and her arms as high as they could go. Natsu watched her try to jump and reach for the cup. It was amusing and he found it extremely entertaining to watch her fail at her task. Shaking his head, no longer mad, he stood up and made his way towards her.

Lucy felt all her actions and even breathing come to a halt. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath as his unbandaged torso was exposed to her. The buff strong chest was touching her back, warm and firm. Gawking wouldn't quite describe her current state. She was shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, amazed, wonderstruck, mesmerized by his physique. It was like nothing she's ever seen before. His body was drool-worthy and she hated how she thought of it.

Why'd she hate it? Because she'd keep looking at it, especially since he only has bandages around his chest. However, at the moment, he did not. He had a chiseled chest and the skin on it was glowing healthily. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs popped, instantly giving off the impression that he came out of a Sorcerer Weekly shot.

She won't even forget about his arms for years. Those biceps were the size of her head, yet lean and his triceps looked like diamonds - really rare ones, indeed - and completing his masterpiece of a bodice, his shoulders, round and protruding, give his whole look a new flavor.

Weirdly, she wanted to extend her hands and touch, but she also didn't want to creep him out. His body is so familiar to her - the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke, even the sound of his heart beating but this is the first time she really feels it, lean and hard muscle against her own body.

He chuckled and grabbed a cup before removing his warmth from her.

 _Goddammit! Just hug him or something!_

"Try to not break this one, alright?" he handed her the glass cup. Her mind somewhere else, she slowly took the cup before watching him begin to walk off.

"Wait!" Stopping, he turned around, something catching Lucy by surprise. When he turned around, she saw something pink inside his hood.

 _What the hell? Was that his hair…? THIS GUY HAS PINK HAIR?! WHAT THE HELL?! Ok, calm down maybe It wasn't pink or for the matter, even his hair, let's just hope…_

"What do you want Heartfilia?"

 _Maybe…he's still mad at me, I mean who wouldn't be? Why do I keep being a jerk to him?_

"Where are you going?"

Turning to the clock, he sighed, "Lucy it's 5 am…I'm going to bed while I can."

"Oh…yeah I guess…"

Her sleepiness wore off and she felt awkward for asking such a dumb question. He leaned against a wall and watched her.

 _What's on that girl's mind_?

"Why, is something wrong? You need something?"

"No, No, it's fine. Goodnight N!" she cheerfully said trying her best to make it seem like she really was fine and didn't need anything.

"You heading to bed too?"

"Yeah, you're right, it is late."

Giving a nod, he remained there against the wall. Watching her watch him. He knew her and he knew her well enough to know she was not tired. He's sacrificed sleep for many days, so why not this time either?

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the couch, falling back onto its softness.

"What do you want to do missy?" Her face beamed with excitement.

"You're gonna stay up with me?!"

"Now who would I be to leave a pretty girl out here all alone?" She blushed and sat next to him on the couch.

"But…you're tired."

"Yes, I am, but its ok Luce" he said, ruffling her hair around. Lucy was quiet for a moment before thinking. Her brain was just tricking her into not being tired, but really, she knew she was so she needed to get rest too. As Natsu began talking about tomorrow's breakfast, she forced her eyes shut until they remained shut.

If she closed her eyes she'd fall asleep eventually and she needed to fast so Natsu could fall asleep and get rest as well.

Her ears were still working, taking in his words. Her thoughts were slowing down and she felt her body give up on holding her up, so she fell on Natsu's lap. Her head resting there and her body curling up. No need for a blanket since Natsu was already burning hot. No need for a pillow, and no need for a bed. She wasn't aware of what she was doing but he was.

Her sleeping figure calmed him and he decided to remain there, on the couch, with her for a while. Eventually he'd get up and carry her to bed and take himself to his room but for now, this was good. Beyond good actually. He pulled his hood off and sucked in fresh air. His hands fell to her head and he massaged her head for a couple seconds before pulling her hair back. After about 5 minutes he thought it was best if he took both of them to bed now before he got carried away and refused to leave their current state.

Standing up with her in his arms, bridal style, he carried her to her room and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams Luce…I promise I'll protect you. I'm not leaving again and neither are you. I won't let you. I won't let anyone because we're a family, we're Fairy Tail Luce" he almost croaked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly making his way out of her room he closed her door behind him and sighed, ready to walk to his destination. However, something caught his eye.

… _?_

Natsu stopped by the door next to Lucy's. The door lock didn't look right, why? Because it wasn't locked. Panicking, Natsu pushed the door open, his nose overwhelmed with Lucy's scent. It just hit him right in the face.

"She was in here."

Quickly, he rushed inside the room, walking to the middle of the room and putting all his weight on his right and left leg. He heard creaking and kneeled down to remove one of the wooden boards that covered the floor. Relieved, he looked inside and put the wooden board back in place, so it looked like an ordinary wooden floor.

 _How'd she get inside? It was locked he could've sworn. There was absol-_

…

 _The damn keys._

Jumping up he rushed to the kitchen and snatched the keys off of the side of the fridge. Again, Lucy's scent filling his sharp nose. He locked the room and stuffed the keys in the pocket of his sweats. He was actually pissed. He gives her everything she needs. His house, a room, food, and everything. Then she goes off and repays him by giving him attitudes, being a jerk, and now, invading his privacy?

When she woke up, he'd confront her about it. There was no holding back this time. He refused to show mercy this time. He, Natsu Dragneel, was pissed at Lucy Heartfilia and he couldn't wait to give her a piece of his mind.

* * *

 **Sorry, I took so long to update! I've been busy! Thanks for the nice reviews, keep them coming! Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The burning sensation in her throat grew more when she pressed the cool glass rim against her newly dry, cracked lips. A single drop of water found its way inside her mouth and she savored it quickly. Thick saliva lined the inside of her mouth immediately sapping any moisture that entered her dehydrated body.

"We're going to run out of water if you keep that up," an irritated Natsu said. He woke her up at 7 a.m., forcing her out of bed before making her change into a long-sleeved shirt, sweater, and sweats.

"Well maybe if I wasn't wearing this" she gestured to her clothes, "then I wouldn't have to keep taking breaks to refill and drink my water."

"It's a part of the training Lucy, get used to it."

 _Lucy, huh? He must be pissed at me for him to call me Lucy again. It's usually always "Luce" or "Miss Heartfilia,"_ she thought, an expression of confusion hardening on her face.

"Come on, put that down and let's get back to training, no more breaks." Groaning she slammed the glass cup on the table and stood up, regretting her choice of sitting down since her legs were all wobbly and sore.

"My legs feel like noodles" she sighed as she caught onto Natsu's cloak for support. His firm arm wrapped around her to straighten her up before he made her face him.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Uh, yours?"

"LUCY!" he shouted. Instantly, he caught her full attention, the attention he's been trying to get since this morning. "Why do you have to make a big deal about everything? I'm trying to help you, and train you! Since this morning all you've done is complain and argue! I DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU BASICALLY WANT STOP BEING SUCH A…SUCH A."

"Such a what?" she daringly asked, full aware of what he was trying to say.

"Such a bitch."

Alright, maybe not that fully aware of what he was going to say.

"…A bitch?" she repeated him. The words hurt in all honesty. She understands that she could be like that, argumentative, quarrelsome, belligerent, does she need to even continue the list of words to describe her? However, that's all she could feel and be now. Lucy no longer had the motivation and high spirits she once had, so instead she'll complain and argue like she was ranting and letting out all the hurt and pain she's kept in since that one horrific day. Sometimes she wouldn't even realize she was being a complete…what was it again, oh yeah! A bitch!

She wanted to cry as rage filled her. She felt her ears getting hot and she glared at him. However, she told herself she wouldn't cry, she can't keep displaying this type of weakness in front of N. A part of her wants him to see how ineffective his words and actions are to her but then a half of her wants to show him how vulnerable and fragile she is. Maybe if she shows him that half he'll go, _'Oh this girl isn't such a bitch after all!'_

 _Alright, let's see Lucy. How should we respond to this?_

She could spat out _"HOW DARE YOU?"_ or she could simply ignore it and agree with him so they can continue training.

Natsu didn't recognize himself as that word popped out of his mouth. Never in a million years would he ever imagine himself calling his best friend a bitch. What was wrong with him? She's probably going through a lot and he couldn't keep getting frustrated with her because of her attitude but he was. He was so fed up with it and couldn't control his rage. This morning he went in her room extremely early to wake her up and yell some sense into her about the whole unlocking the room thing but he chickened out when he saw her beautiful sleepy face and her gorgeous brown eyes open so gently.

She looked like she could break if you dared say anything negative to her. He didn't want her to break and meltdown. Lucy was everything to him. His friend, partner, companion, his everything! You really think he'd make her cry so early in the morning?

So instead he told her they were going to be training, however, she was grumpy after that, extremely grumpy. Was it because she went to bed at like 6 and got an hour of sleep or so? Or did he do something? Or maybe he was just overthinking everything…

"I know."

"I know you're not! I'm sorry for calling you that its just-wait what?"

"I know I am but something happened in my life a while back that just ruined me and after that, I didn't know how to act again…I thought maybe if I keep complaining about everything it might make me feel better since in a way I'm expressing myself, yet again, taking out my feelings on my friends isn't right."

 _Friend…She called me a friend. I missed that word so much. But I knew it, so it was what happened. She's going through a lot then…_

Natsu's subconscious was screaming in the back of his head saying,

 _Don't take the guilt trip._

 _Don't take the guilt trip!_

"I know how I am but… that's just how I am really…" She looked at him, her eyes burning with a gritty look. "And if you can't accept it then let me leave. I'd be perfectly fine without you."

… _That's Luce…_

"I never said I didn't accept it" he chuckled. She arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. Lucy just happily patted herself on her back for showing him both of her sides and he just brushes everything off like always.

"I'm sorry Lucy I was just a little frustrated, how could a gorgeous determined girl like you be a bitch?" his deep voice spoke. Blushing, she looked down and for the first time, he noticed she was embarrassed.

 _Why?_

"Come on, we'll continue training tomorrow."

"You call that training? Is your version of training death workouts that make the human body dead?! There's no point to that training anyways, what the hell N!"

Smiling, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around before pulling her close to him.

"I'll make you get used to it sweetie." Her face was on fire and she shoved him away before crossing her arms and turning away. Natsu shook his head and looked at his watch, it was _11:00 a.m._

"Man, I got work to do let us definitely pick up tomorrow."

"What kind of work?" she quickly said.

"Work that I have to do, _**alone**_."

"That's not fair!" she shouted furiously.

"Why?"

"N! You said we were partners. Don't partners always work together? We have to stick together…I want to help" she said.

"As cute and innocent as that sounds you're not ready for the type of work I'm doing, " he said as he pushed her head back so she'd fall back down in the chair.

"But you said-"

"Said what?"

She went quiet before he continued.

"I did say you'd be my helper and partner but never did I say that meant you'd start going out with me whenever it's too dangerous."

"I'm perfectly capable."

He crossed his arms, "Yes, the girl who gets tired after 30 seconds of running and 10 seconds of sit ups is capable."

Lucy stared at him, hoping he could see the way her eyes burned through him. Maybe she should seriously just seduce the guy so he could say yes. He'd be speechless and she could torture him with her beauty. Smiling evilly, she stood up.

Seduction was what Lucy did best, moving into Natsu's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes. She didn't just look at a man, she looked into him as if she knew his desires. There's been plenty of times where she'd seduced a guy if she needed something and each time she succeeded. Lucy moved closer to him and surprised, he stumbled back as her hands landed on his chest.

"I won't get in the way" she whispered against his ear, squishing her body against his. Natsu was insanely perplexed for a couple seconds before catching on to what she was doing.

Lucy Heartfilia was trying to seduce him.

Trust him, he knew her moves and tone of voice. He knew how her whole mood changed. Most importantly, he remembered times where they would go places together and she'd always seduce someone to get them into a place or get them something they needed, she even got them discounts on food. Smirking, he thought it was his turn.

Natsu pulled Lucy to the couch and pushed her, hovering over her.

The look in her eyes was evidently clear to decipher. Her face read that she was afraid more than anything, particularly him. She lied completely petrified under his command, her lips quivering while his hands slowly cornered both her sides. Lucy stared into the darkness of the hood. Her breathing hastened, the intense rhythm of her heartbeat undergoing an irregular count, hammering quicker than a lightning bolt as Natsu's hand slithered toward her body, tugging smoothly at the zipper of her sweater. He zipped it down and his hands slid under her shirt, making contact with her hot sweaty stomach.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?_

"Seduction doesn't work on me Miss Heartfiliaa" he hotly whispered as he leaned closer to her ear. "But it works on you…"

Realizing what was happening, Lucy pushed him away and began panting riotously. She made a fool of herself and let it come around and kick her right in the ass.

He began laughing hysterically, "You should see your face right now! Too bad I don't have a camera" he laughed. Lucy's heart was hammering against her rib cage and she felt sick to her stomach. Her face felt tight, like smiling just wasn't an option anymore today. Her usual self was instantly replaced by a carousel of ideas, each one more worrying than the last.

"You looked like you saw someone die or something!"

Natsu suddenly doubled himself up and burst into a loud harsh cackle of laughter. He fell to the ground and writhed with laughter. Lucy eyed him, his laughing hitting her hard like ocean waves washing over her, not allowing her to gasp air.

"Karma!" he shouted over his laughing.

Lucy was petrified, how'd she let him do that to her. More like why did she let him do that? She could've stopped him but was just too shocked to move.

 _Lucy! What the hell! This guy has some nerves to do that. Pound him. Slap him. Kick him in the balls. KILL HIM!_

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

It went quiet.

Natsu got up and slowly sat down next to her. It took him a while to realize that she was definitely not alright.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand on her right cheek and leaned his face a bit close. Lucy shoved his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Just a few words, but they brought tears to her eyes. Only a moment ago she refused to display weakness in front of him but that's almost impossible now. Why was she so upset about it anyways? They were only messing around. Was it because he went too far? Yes. He went way too far to pull some stuff like that, especially after only knowing one another for barely 2 weeks.

"What happened?" he asked, covering Lucy's face with his hands and wiping away tears with his thumbs. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that tears escaped her eyes, unnoticed.

"YOU DON'T DO THAT STUFF TO GIRLS," now Lucy was screaming at him. He was shocked but he put his hand to the back of Lucy's head and pulled her towards him, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Luce. I thought we were just messing around I shouldn't have gone that far." He sounded like he was choking. That's something she couldn't do. To fight away the tears no matter how hard they wanted to show. She buried her face in his chest for a second, it was extremely firm but warm and safe. It felt nice and she wanted to hug him and cling to the familiar man.

But she hated him right now. So, she put her hands on his chest and harshly pushed Natsu away.

"I said don't touch me."

Lucy was still crying, her cheeks wet with hot tears. But she didn't wipe them away, which killed Natsu. He didn't care what she said he wanted to reach over and wipe them away and tell her he was sorry, instead, he respected her words. He wanted to reverse time so he didn't do that. This would haunt him when his thoughts when quiet, he already knew it. His other voice in his head would not hesitate to talk to him about it.

Natsu didn't try to get closer to Lucy again. Sitting down, he tucked his knees to his chest, put his elbows on his knees, and sighed loudly.

She stood up and weakly walked to her room before slamming it. Her eyes burned but still, she refused to cry hysterically. After 20 seconds, she exploded and broke. Natsu flinched as his sensitive ears picked up the distressed crying and sobbing.

 _Lucy! Are you dumb!? The exit is right there! LEAVE LUCY! STOP BEING SO OBEDIENT WITH THIS MAN AND LEAVE! GO HOME TO LEV! LEAVE!_

"I will."

 **Short chapter! Added a bit more spice! I feel like I should make the chapters a bit shorter than usual, or should I just keep them the same? Review pleasee! Thanks to my recent reviews, in one chapter I'll credit everyone! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

He looked over his masterpiece and crossed his arms, giving an approving smile. His cloak was off, face showing and his body was unbandaged, scars, bruises, and fresh wounds popping with different colors. He was wearing an outfit he saved for this occasion specifically. The matching male celestial outfit that Virgo had brought him. Lucy had the other matching one but who knew where that was now.

"If only Happy was here to give me some advice…" he sighed, "but soon, he will be."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked at his reflection. A part of him felt dumb, staring at himself in a glass cup, actually worried about what she might think. He decided today would be the day he'd show her, his face of course. Maybe she might remember? It's not like he didn't want to show her how he looked that wasn't necessarily the problem. The problem was if she ended up remembering, that was huge trouble on his part.

 _I swear this is such a pain. Out of anyone in the world, it's the people who are most important to me that get their heads brainwashed._

Natsu stared straight ahead, mind blank- unsure of what to think, no, where to even start to think. He had a strong bond with Lucy and he would even admit to calling it an attachment. They were partners in crime and best friends. Imagine having someone always there for you, always bailing you out of problems, always fighting by your side, always comforting you. Well, Lucy was all of that and there hasn't been a time where she didn't do any of those things.

In front of him were big fiery letters that read,

'SORRY LUCE! YOU'RE MY PARTNER FOREVER! LET'S CONTINUE OUR MISSIONS AND ADVENTURES!

He'd figure that she'd question the "continue our missions and adventures" part but that was easy to brush off. If she asked, he would just throw another excuse at her, more like a lie.

 _Lying is bad you idiot. You shouldn't lie to your close friends!_

"Alright! All I gotta do now is go get her!" he beamed as he cracked his knuckles. "Should be easy…hopefully…"

Natsu made his way around the table and confidently walked straight to a certain someone's door. Gently, he pressed his ear against the wooden barrier hoping to hear her ranting or doing something but he heard nothing, which was suspicious and odd. A couple days ago, he remembered making her mad and she locked herself in her room. After giving her some time to cool off he opened her door and saw her making voodoo dolls of him.

It surprised him how long it could take her to cool off so he gave her around 4 hours. She should be good. Natsu stared at the door.

 _How should I do this…should I just go in? or should I knock first…I feel like if I don't knock she'll kill me._

Natsu paused, thinking of the different moves she could and most certainly would inflict on him if he were to just barge in.

"Oh well!" he shrugged as he savagely kicked the door open, hearing the handle slam against the wall.

"Luccccceeee~ I have a surprise for ya!" he beamed, flashing the biggest, radiant smile ever.

…

"Luce?" he called out, looking around in the empty room.

 _Where the hell is Lucy?_

Her scent filled his nostrils and it slowly became stronger the closer he got to the exit. Natsu cracked his neck, tilting it right, _crack!_ then tilting it left, _crack!_

 _Lucy couldn't have… I don't understand._

"Alright Lucy, it's not funny anymore so you can come out now" Natsu's orotund penetrating voice spoke. Grasping the bed skirt, he lifted it up but saw no blonde headed girl under the bed.

"Lucy." Natsu pulled the closet doors open unpleasantly. The sound of door knobs smashing against the walls. He charged into all the bathrooms but she wasn't there either.

"HEARTFILIA!" Natsu yelled as he began running around and checking the locked rooms, including his. She was nowhere. Where did she go…? Panicking, he sprinted back to her room. Natsu stared at the exit. When they got back from picking stuff up from her house they blocked the exit back up with the little bookcase possessing many books. However, Natsu realized that it was now pushed aside…

He now knew where she had gone off to. however, just to verify, he observed his surroundings for her belongings. Seeing that they weren't there he felt something swirl around until it knotted inside his stomach.

Rage built inside him, layering and layering until it reached its maximum height. The need to explode with magic energy was overwhelming but he sat down on her bed and composed himself by taking deep breaths and sniffs, her scent continuing to fill him. He did everything right - everything -and still she goes off and does something stupid like this?! Over the tiniest thing too!

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu moved to the edge of the room, his legs brushing against the wall. His only answer was the creaking of the now opened door moving lazily in the breeze. Staggering backward, his mind swirling, breaths shallow, he smiled. A chuckle escaped his lips. He felt like punching Ice Princess in the face, in fact, he needed something, anything to punch to let his anger out.

First, he surprises not only her but himself by calling her a bitch and then now he's actually shocked that he's this pissed, over something tiny too. Natsu pulled at his hair. He has changed and learned a couple things or two.

"I should just let her go. That's what she wants anyways, right? I'll be fine without her I only took her in because she was in trouble but you know what? Forget it, she'll be fine. I don't need Lucy here."

 _You need Lucy- no, you want Lucy._

"I don't need or want Heartfilia. All she's good at is complaining and being selfish."

 _Maybe that's just her way of telling you she's there for you. She did admit to being bossy but it's not her fault, remember what she said?_

"Dammit Luce…the things you do to me…" Natsu told himself as he covered his face with his hand. Natsu shook his head, quieting his conscience. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who had full on conversations with himself like that.

Natsu took off his outfit and changed into the usual, ripped up cloak and sweats. Although he calmed down, that didn't change the fact that he was pissed shitless.

"You want to play like that Lucy? Alright…I'm done being the nice guy…" he stated before melting the bookcase into hot gush and kicking down the exit door. Natsu's eyes heatedly stared at the passageway of dirt and rock. All Natsu had to do was follow the passageway until it led him out of underground.

 _Lucy, you're in big trouble when I get my hands on you._

"Better have not unpacked yet Heartfilia because it'll be a waste of time by the time I get there."

* * *

Shortage of breath was the first sign. Lucy's breathing alright, she's sure of it. However, the air wouldn't go in, like her lungs were on fire and the smoke was filling them instead of fresh oxygen. Lucy began to panic, the dizzy feeling and the need to get low to the ground, even though she already was. Lucy looked at her wrist as if she had a watch to tell the time. She's not sure how long she's been out here. Running around carrying many bags and hiding from guards which was almost impossible. They were everywhere. Every alleyway, every corner, every street, every turn. They were there. Watching. Waiting. Wanting something to happen so they could report back to Zeref and get on good terms with him.

"Ugh…I-I need another break" she gasped as she dropped her luggage and fell to the cement floor.

 _I told you this was a bad idea idiot!_

"What do you mean!? You're the one that told me to leave smart one!"

 _Why do you listen to me?! You never do so why now? It's your fault, not mine. Not to mention it's also your fault for snagging your clothes on that gate!_

 _ **Shut up!**_ Lucy screamed inside her head.

Blushing, Lucy tried to cover her chest with her arms. A guard spotted her some time ago. Not knowing what to do, she ran for her life, snagging herself on the jail gate, alerting a couple more guards. It pulled her shirt and it refused to ungrasp her clothing so she pulled back with all her strength resulting in her shirt ripping to shreds. So, here's Lucy Heatfilia, sitting on the freezing pavement floor, with barely any clothes.

"I hate myself…I should just go back but that'll be too awkward and embarrassing…"

 _Why embarrassing and awkward?_

 _ **Because! I can't just go back after leaving and say, 'Oh hey N! I got mad and upset so I left but it's too risky to leave at the moment so I'm coming back for the meantime.' Not only that, he's probably found out I'm gone by now so I can't go back. He'll respect my decision, trust me.**_

 _How do you know that?_

 _ **BECAUSE I DO!**_

Lucy looked around and bit her lip. She couldn't waste any time because if she did she knew she would get caught. Lucy tried to stand up but her legs did the opposite, falling right back to the hard floor. They were sore from running and her training with N, it was obvious she was done for. Maybe she should just turn herself in instead of doing all of this. Zeref may show mercy on her, maybe.

"Lucy?" a gravelly voice hissed. Instantly, she looked up and saw a familiar, somewhat friend standing in front of her.

"J-Jellal!" she stuttered.

"S-Sh!" he hushed her immediately. Jellal held out a hand to her which she gladly took. Jellal pulled her up and fixed her with a stern disapproving look. "Unacceptable Lucy! You know the rules. Where's Erza?"

"I haven't seen her since the bombing…" Lucy trailed off debating if she should tell him about N. Jellal froze. Did Natsu not take her with him?

"So why are you out late! You're going to die Lucy. Zeref wants you dead and there are people after you just like that Dragonslayer. It's too dangerous you need to get home!" Jellal couldn't help but notice her shirt.

"R-Right!" her trembling voice said as she picked up her luggage real slowly. Jellal watched her struggle and took a couple of her bags.

"Why do you have bags? Lucy. Where were you? Also, why are you such a mess…" he sighed even harder as he removed his coat and put it around her which she gladly accepted.

"I was at a friend's house. Don't worry about it! I just…got in a fight with Levy!" she lied.

"I see, " Jellal said as he put a finger on his chin, a bit suspicious of her constant fidgeting and sweaty face.

 _Why didn't Natsu take her? Where was she really…perhaps with him?_

"Jellal you need to help me get home please" Lucy begged, tears filling her eyes. Jellal stared her in the eyes. "P-Please I'm terrified Jellal…"

Closing his eyes tightly he took a deep breath and grabbed Lucy's arm. "Alright, this way but quickly before someone notices."

"Thanks, so much Jellal…"

"Don't mention it" he smiled as he began swiftly moving through the night.

…

"Hey, Jellal?" He took a quick glance back. "Yes?"

"I'm…sorry…"

He stopped.

"Sorry, for what?" he asked trying to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Come on, don't play dumb. I said I'm sorry. Sorry for treating you bad and not trusting you. It's just that day…I." Jellal held a hand up, gesturing for her to stop and he gave a small smile. She smiled back and understood that there was nothing more to say for the time being.

"Let's go, Lucy. I was beginning to grow suspicious and confused about all those guards talking about a blondie, never expected it to be you" he teased with a chuckle.

"Why don't you…come to visit us. Erza gets…upset" Lucy spoke softly. "Lucy, you know I'm forbidden, do you know how much of a risk this is? I shouldn't be talking to you at all for your safety. Want me to remind you what Zeref's words were?"

She looked away and shook her head.

"My mind already has enough to think about…I think I'll pass…"

* * *

Zeref sat in his throne, utterly still, eyes half open as if he were falling asleep. His hair moved slightly from the night breeze and his shirt billowed - the rest of him utterly still. Zeref hid his true self like a snake covered with leaves. There was no indication of evil intent, no hint of self-deviant motives. He didn't care who got hurt because his passion is power. He allowed his useless pathetic pawns to do his work.

He smiled, "Some people are born good and always fight off the bad."

Midnight looked at him for a second before looking back to the ground.

"Some people are born bad and become good through great effort. Others are born in light and fall to darkness. And others are born in darkness and cannot see the light…" Zeref stared through Midnight, "You with me still?"

"I am" Midnight spoke quickly.

"Try as you might, to believe otherwise, everyone fits into one of those categories. Which one are you? Are you good or bad? Light or dark? An angel or a demon?"

Midnight stayed quiet.

"When I came of age I realized the life ahead of me was one of anger, pain, and hatred. Of darkness…I once had a family and I once had a…a life."

"Were you happy?"

Zeref was surprised at the sudden question. Midnight continued to surprise him and that's why he was just like all the others. Everyone's full of surprises. However, when they run out of those surprises they become like the rest, empty with nothing. Everyone's the same except for him. Why'd he have to be so different.

"I grew up surrounded by fire and ash and poison and death. It was the only thing I knew, so of course, I wasn't happy. I was never taught what love was. What kindness was? In fact, in my entire childhood, I think I saw just one type of smile - a smile full of malice and cruel intent…actually, I take that back. There was **one** smile."

 _It was all I knew…_

"Your parents…sir?"

"Parents? They were fools. Horrible dark guild masters, can you believe that? Man, if you met my brother you wouldn't expect our parents to be like that. If you met me I could understand but with him…"

"Continue…"

"He seemed to make anyone smile. People thought we were so happy because he smiled so much…even had me fooled for a second" Zeref said. Midnight looked at him, intrigued by his story.

"For three decades I slaved away, learning ever more imaginative ways to create the perfect demon. And I enjoyed it because I knew of no other life…you think I'm bad? I'm nothing compared to my father" Zeref laughed.

Zeref walked to the chess board and grabbed Jellal's wooden carved soldier. He gave it a few turns, examining the details embedded in it.

"He thinks because he's high class that he'll get away with everything? I am the eyes of Magnolia I see everything. I have people like you to report back to me."

"I'm…glad to have been of help, sir."

Zeref snapped the wooden figure into two and walked back into his den of darkness.

"You surprise me Midnight. First, you screw up on purpose. Then you betray your own friend for my sake, should I be flattered?"

"N-No sir…"

"I want to be left alone. Leave me be for the time being while I think of how I'll kill him."

"…K-Kill him, sir?"

"You should know the consequences, especially for this type of behavior, or should I remind you of them?"

"I understand. I'll be off."

"…Just because you backstabbed Fernandes and admitted to betrayal doesn't mean you're not getting punished either…"

"I'm aware."

"In the end, they all die."

"…I'm…. aware, sir."

* * *

Lucy thanked Jellal with a quick hug as he made his way back into the night again. She let out a relieved sigh to see she was home again. Lucy put down her stuff and fixed the blankets on Levy, she knew how happy her best friend would be to see that she's back home. She couldn't help but think of N… she had this attachment to him already and it hasn't even been long.

It reminded her of when she first met N because after that she couldn't stop thinking about him. To him, she was probably just another useless ex-wizard but to her, he was…everything that she needed. Lucy couldn't believe her attachment to N, she felt like blurting out she loved him but she didn't unfortunately. Part of her still hated him. Why? Many reasons.

Extremely hungry, Lucy went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Stop right there imposter."

Startled, Lucy was tackled to the ground by something hard and heavy. "LEVY! WAKE UP I CAUGHT HIM!"

Lucy kicked the man on top of her in the balls until he screeched out in pain. Instantly, the lights went on in the kitchen and Levy saw Lucy. "LULUUUU!" she cried as she dove to the ground to hug her. "WHAT THE HELL GAJEEL?!" Gajeel was still on the ground, hissing cuss words and sniffling.

* * *

"So, then Gajeel and I decided to set a trap! We didn't know it was you, LuLu! I'm so sorry" Levy finished explaining. Lucy stopped tapping her fingers on the table, instead, she managed to smile. Basically, Levy explained how Gajeel smelt the Dragonslayer's presence and how they thought he might show up again one night so they waited.

Levy also explained how they went to go get Gray and Juvia and they ran into the Dragonslayer a couple nights ago. It made Lucy angry because she now knew what N was doing that day he came home so late. N could seriously die from doing these crazy things and again he continues to refuse her help.

Gajeel whooshed past Lucy as if this were his house instead of hers and perched in Lucy's favorite chair. Lucy waited for Levy to say something to him but she didn't. Instead, she laughed and blushed while staring at Gajeel.

Lucy had her legs crossed and began to continue tapping her fingers on the coffee table as if she was expecting an explanation for something.

"Did you hear about Gray?" Gajeel began, his attempt to keep things light already waning.

"Oh, no. What about him?" Lucy took another sip, trying not to lose herself from talking to him. She picked up her burrito Levy made her and took another giant bite.

"No, you dumb Bunny Girl, I mean have you heard of what happened to him, as in us bailing him out?" Then despite the rising tension in his voice, he snickered. "And Juvia? So, have you, eh?"

Lucy pursed her lips. She knew Gajeel was suspicious because not only could he probably smell N but Jellal too. Lucy glared at him, the two having a staring battle as if they could read each other. However, they couldn't.

"No, how could I? I was with my friend don't you remember?" she took a sip of her coffee even though it was 12:35 a.m.

"LuLu, what friend's house did you go to? You've never mentioned anyone to me."

"I have other friends Levy. I don't have to share every detail of my life with you." Levy flinched at the harshness in Lucy's tone. Gajeel growled and jumped up from his seat before pounding his fist down on the table.

"Explain why you smell like him still" Gajeel crossed his arms as he glared at her.

"Smell like who? I don't know what you're talking about" Lucy played dumb, trying her best to keep her composure and act like she was in fact innocent.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me Bunny. You know damn well who I'm talking about" Gajeel snarled as he continued to dig his fist into the rich oak of the wooden table. Levy looked back and forth from the two, was she missing something?

Lucy jumped from her seat and leaned across the table making sure to get into Gajeel's face. "Sorry iron boy, but I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy's voice rose dramatically.

"STOP PULLING THE INNOCENT ACT SHIT!"

"ENOUGHHH!" Levy shouted angrily. The two went quiet and took their seats again, continuing to glare at one another.

"Gajeel! Enough of the integration questions! And Lucy! All we're trying to do is make sure you are safe! So, if there's something we don't know, tell us now" Levy demanded. Lucy's eyes widened and her nose scrunched up with anger. She couldn't believe the blunette right now. Of course, she's siding with Gajeel, why wouldn't she?

"You…think I'm hiding something?" Lucy muttered. Levy put her hands on her hips. "Lucy. You've been missing for a couple days, no, weeks now and you just leave a note out of nowhere and say you were at a friend's house."

"Levy, I told y-"

"No, let me finish, please. It's only fair that you be cut off once." Lucy gasped as her friend continued on.

"As you know Gajeel has a great sense of smell, so when he said he smelt that Dragonslayer then that means he was here! Lucy, what's going on here? I just want to know what's going on LuLu I'm your best friend and I love you its ok to talk to me, please don't shut me out again…"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING GOING ON IN MY LIFE! Stop trying to act all cool because your boyfriend is here." Levy snapped.

"What's your problem?!"

"So I have a problem now? YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SO DONE WITH EVERYONE! I-I HATE FAIRY TAIL SOMETIMES!"

Her confession made the two gawk at her. Levy's bottom lip began to slightly quiver and her shoulders shook. Lucy stared into her eyes to see them become watery and then tears spilled from Levy's eyes.

"W-Whyy would you say that…" Gajeel held her shoulders to his chest and again, glared at Lucy. Lucy turned, but too slowly to be normal. When she spoke those words her voice trailed slowly, like her words were unwilling to take flight. There was sadness in her eyes, the brown too glossy.

Lucy stomped to the guest room and slammed it behind her. She had to leave immediately before she blurted out more hurtful things she didn't even mean.

Why…can't she just go back to her old self…

* * *

His back was roughly pressed against the brick and he was unsure of what to feel. Natsu couldn't help but overhear the whole conversation between his friends. He thought about barging in, the urge to stop the argument was unbearable. However, he couldn't.

"You know damn well you don't hate Fairy Tail…"

 _How do you know that? She wouldn't just say that for no reason._

"Lucy doesn't hate her family."

Natsu walked around the house and searched for the window that led to the room Lucy was in. He watched her cry into her hands and punch her pillows before suffocating her face into it until she needed air. How could she be so dumb…?

Lucy couldn't stop crying and she honestly didn't know why. Levy was the one that had the right to cry not her. Natsu crossed his arms and rested against the wall again, continuing to watch her until she calmed down and resorted to pacing around. He knocked on the window gently and she seemed alerted until she noticed it was him.

She hesitantly walked to the window and opened it, her expression changing.

"N, what…are you doing here?"

"No Lucy, what are **you** doing here?"

* * *

 **I got so many good reviews! So happy! In the next chapter, I'll be crediting everyone! Leave a review for this chapter and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Lucy stared into the hood, once again. She wished she could talk face to face with him and not to darkness.

"I…" she trailed off.

"Lucy, am I not doing something right? If you really want to stay home, then I'll let you." His head cocked to the side, eyes shifting from the ground to her. Lucy's heart stopped and she could barely breathe.

Lucy paused and sighed. "No… It's not that." She cast her gaze to the ground and she could feel N's eyes burning on her.

"You don't even understand how pissed I am right now Heartfil-"

"I know."

She glanced back up at Natsu.

"You obviously don't!" he snarled in her face. "I was just upset N!"

"Over what?" he asked, hopping through the window and into the room.

Lucy watched him before continuing, "What you did."

"And that was?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID OH, MY GOD!" Lucy shouted in his face.

"I honestly don't Lucy" Natsu calmly said.

Lucy groaned and began stomping around her room, Natsu full aware of a rant coming on. "You basically sexually harassed me."

"WHAT?! NO, I DID NOT, YOU DID IT TO ME FIRST!"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO WITH YOU!"

"SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TRY AND SEDUCE ME LUCY?!" She went quiet, telling herself that she needed to keep calm before she killed someone and that someone would most likely be N.

"Ahhh, Lucy is that what this is all about? Some dumb prank turned into this?!" Lucy's head went down and she stayed like that for about 20 seconds. Not brave enough to look at him.

"Dammit, Lucy! Look me in the eyes" Natsu snapped as he grabbed her chin and pulled her close to him, making her look into his hood. Green onyx orbs could be seen through the hood due to the moonlight seeping in through the open window. Lucy's eyes widened when she met with his eyes. The way they were hardened on her made her smile inside, it was truly…

 _Hot…_

"Why?" His voice sounded more pained than anything. "N…" her breath hitched. The need to do something stupid again was taking over. Lucy wanted to…

"Just what was so bad about a stupid prank that drove you to…to…to _**leave**_ me?" he hissed as he snatched her hand and put it on his chest. "Do you feel how hard it's beating? I'm scared to death. I could've lost you over a prank, _**Lucy**_. Over a _**prank**_! I just can't let you g-"

"Don't look so sad." She intertwined her fingers with Natsu's and held him close to her, tucking a strand of salmon pink hair back into his hood that came out. A smile formed on her face when she confirmed his hair color.

"You have pink hair?"

"Lucy. This isn't the time to s-"

"I have this weird attachment to you."

…

"…"

"…."

"…You…what?" Her sudden confession was impossible to believe and Lucy knew that again when she was in a quiet moment inside her head, this would haunt her. It feels good to let things out but she didn't know if she should've just confessed about something like that, especially something like that.

"Something about you N. I think it's just you in general but there's something I love so much…"

He dumbly stared at her before eagerly wrapping his arms around her waist, burying her head in his chest. Lucy looked at him, shocked, astonished, amazed, and just…everything.

"Isn't this better?" he asked. Lucy looked up and saw N clinging onto her like she was some lost dog. "What?"

"Isn't this better? Being together, bonding like this, no fights, why can't it always be like this? I love it."

The two could hardly believe their own words. Not only did they both make a confession but they seem to be awfully romantic and it's beginning to concern Lucy now.

"Because I always mess things up…" Lucy stated.

Natsu went silent and stared into Lucy's milk chocolate eyes. Lucy finally looked away, tears threatening to blur her vision, when a hand gripped hers tightly. It was soft, warm, and reassuring. Why wouldn't it be though? It was Natsu's after all.

"Lucy, I want you to promise me something," he whispered - expression utterly serious. "I know you didn't mean what happened back there, but you clearly want to talk about something. So, whatever it is, just come out and say it."

"You overheard what I said."

"I did, Luce."

"I just want things to be normal again, things will get so much better, you know? So really, that's all I have to say…"

"Lucy."

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand and pulled her against him even tighter. "I swear I'll bring it all back. You and I will do it, together, from now on, no excuses or anything, ok?"

"Yay!" Lucy bounced up and down on her tippy toes in excitement. "Meaning I get to work with you on _**missions**_?" she smirked. Natsu's eyes trailed over her body, from head to toe taking her in.

"Would you stop? Before I change my mind." He muttered, mood changing all of the sudden.

"Sorry," she giggled, settling down. Natsu cleared his throat and released Lucy, making her frown.

"What's wrong with you?"

Natsu remained silent but after a minute he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why the hell are you wearing his sweater? What'd he do to you? What the hell happened here?!" Natsu blurted out as he tore the coat open to reveal Lucy's shirt.

Lucy gasped and smacked his hands away, blushing tremendously as she attempted to cover herself back up with the jacket.

"S-Stop!" she blurted, looking away.

Natsu blew his breath in irritation as he began pacing around the room. There was this anger inside him and he couldn't explain it, what was it?

"So, he could see you like that but I can't? You haven't even known me for long and I'm probably closer to you than he is, what the hell?"

"Wait, you know Jellal?" she suddenly asked.

 _Shit, way to go Natsu._

"No, I just encountered him and didn't…get along with him that well."

 _Great cover up!_

"Oh, I see…well, what's the problem with it? He was only being a gentleman."

"Gentlemen or not! I don't care! What the hell happened to your shirt!"

"I snagged it on a gate while running from some guards" Lucy laughed.

"What the? How the hell do you manage to do that? Whatever though. Take it off. Wear my cloak instead…" Natsu shouted as he tore the coat off of her and swung his cloak around her. He quickly turned her around so Lucy couldn't see him, at this point, he chickened out in showing her his face.

"You're really going to take your chances with me seeing you? Then me wear his coat?" Lucy quietly asked wanting to turn around so bad but N was making sure she wouldn't. Lucy smiled because he knew her so good, already.

"Are you…jealous?"

 _Jealous? Am I jealous?_

"Jealous?" he asked himself, studying the feeling of the pit knotting in his stomach and his heart beating rapidly. "No."

"I think someone's jealous" she smirked. "Lucy, stop, I'm not jealous why would I be?"

"That's what I'm wondering" she teased, linking her arm within his. Natsu stared at her arm and felt the pit go away, only because of his thoughts which were,

 _Jellal likes Erza so I don't have to worry. Plus, Lucy is mine. She lives with me and is my partner,_ _ **mine**_ _._

"Wait, what?" Natsu accidentally said aloud, surprised from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, her eyes settling on his hand, which he instantly took notice to. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Nothing" he smiled, swinging his arm with her hand in his. Lucy wanted to melt when he grabbed her hand. If only she could see him.

"Know that if you turn around, you'll be in big trouble…" he firmly said.

"Sooooo, are we good, N?" she changed the topic.

"I dunno," he finally says, definitely indecisive about letting her off the hook. Even though they were on good terms, he still wanted to kick her ass.

"I told myself I was done being the good guy" he huskily whispered behind her. Lucy felt a chill up her spine causing her to shiver.

"Think about it, it all could be behind us and I won't do anything stupid, let's think of it as a misunderstanding," Lucy said frantically, grasping for more convincing things in her brain to say as she stared at their hands. Natsu remained silent, still not a good enough answer for her. Or him.

"Or it could have been all an accident, ok?"

"Accident? The way you left me didn't look like an accident," he said flatly, his eyes on the floor. "N, I'm sorry, please I just want to go back home with you."

Natsu couldn't help but smile like an idiot when she said, "home with you." His cheekbones were tight and began to hurt from how big he was smiling. "Fine, I'll spare you this one time but ne-"

The sound of knocking caused them to stop and they immediately pulled away from each other, letting go of each other's hands and moving away from each other's chest and back. Lucy thought it was the perfect time to turn around and see N, however, the least she could do is respect what he wants now, like what he's been doing for her this whole time.

"Lucy, It's me, Levy."

Lucy frowned and looked away, Natsu watching her moves. Again, Levy knocked repeating herself. "It's Levy, Lucy? Please open the door."

Natsu leisurely walked to the window and jumped out, ducking to hide himself and wait for her.

"Heartfilia! Fix this, now!" Natsu hissed before the window was shut and his voice disappeared, along with him.

Before they left, he'd make sure the two would make up.

Lucy groaned and sighed, "Come in…"

The door gently opened and a puffy eyed Levy appeared, holding a tissue, Gajeel behind her. Lucy noticed how miserable they both looked and she couldn't help but run to their aid.

"LuLu, I'm sorr-"

"No Lev, I'm sorry don't say anything. Both of you are my friends, family, and comrades and it was wrong of me to say that, everything was."

"Bunny Girl listen, we're sorry if we were going hard on you but you see you're not the only one upset."

Lucy's eyes met with Gajeel's and she didn't quite understand what he was saying, "What do you mean?"

Levy began crying again, "E-Erza…"

"Erza got extremely worried and didn't believe your 'staying the night at your friend's house' crap so Gray and her went to the Magic Council, hoping to find you there," Gajeel finished.

"But now that you're here who knows w-what will happen to them…" Levy clenched the soaked tissue.

"Blow," Lucy pulled out a handkerchief from N's pocket in his cloak and held out a tissue to her best friend and put it under her stuffy nose. Levy blew her nose hard, she handed Gajeel the wadded-up tissue.

Lucy walked past them.

"L-LuLu? Where are you going?"

"To go get them."

"Bunny girl…" Gajeel whispered. "I'm going to get them. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucy said, her voice shaking.

"LuLu it's too dangerous, you can't Lu."

"Nope, I'm a part of Fairy Tail, we don't leave family behind," Lucy said, continuing to walk down the hall. Gajeel grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"We're. going. To. Get. Them."

"Bunny…stop"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO?! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT" Lucy screamed. Gajeel gripped Lucy's arm tighter as he looked down and hid the sadness in his eyes, Levy crying even harder.

"I-It's been 2 days and they haven't come back."

"WHAT?!" Lucy gasped, her body going limp. Lucy was devastated, the devastation surged with each expelled breath, reaching higher peaks, not sufficiently soothed by her long intakes of the air.

Tears began to spill from her helpless eyes onto the hardwood floor. Her gaze fell from bloom to bloom. In that moment, Lucy actually had no faith. It's not that she didn't believe in Erza, it's just that no one stood a chance against the Magic Council, yet alone Zeref. Everything just hit her and Lucy realized that it was all for her.

All pretense of quiet coping was lost and she sank to the floor not caring about how stupid she probably looked. Lucy's brown eyes let the tears fall, and wow did they fall fast. One after another. Nonstop tears silently rolling down her hot cheeks. Lucy's lips trembled until she bit them.

"We can't just do nothing…"

"There's a giant risk of us going out there to rescue them. Why? Because if we get caught going on a suicide mission, then most likely they'll just kill everyone."

"I'm not understanding…"

"LuLu, what Gajeel is trying to say is that they might be spared because if we go after them and they find out we're all together there's a higher chance of us not surviving."

"Just think about it."

Lucy didn't agree at all with their logic. It's Zeref, and he has control over the Magic Council. Do they really think that since there's fewer people, Zeref will spare them? No. He won't because he's evil and shows no mercy. After all, he showed no mercy for Wendy and Carla…

Memories and scenes filled Lucy's head and before they could continue to accelerate Lucy shook her head side to side. She'd do something about it because there was no way she was going to sit on the sidelines while her friends go on a dangerous mission for her. So, for now, she'd agree with them until she could figure out a plan.

"You're right."

"I'm glad you agree LuLu, I promise they'll be fine" Levy took Lucy's hands, "let's just have hope."

"Do you mind if I have some alone time?"

"Take all the time you need" Gajeel answered as he grabbed Levy by her shirt and dragged her to the door. "Don't sweat it Lucy" Levy said. Then, they were gone.

…

 _Gray…_

* * *

A couple months went by after everything happened. A normal day really. Lucy was writing, Erza was cooking with Mira, Levy reading, the boys arguing. However, the day seemed to stop when Gray came running inside Lucy's house, panting for air and skin covered with fresh wounds.

As soon as Gray opened the door there was something that made Lucy nervous. It could have been a tincture of the wrong aroma, or the temperature being too cold. She wasn't sure. Her instinct told her to go to Gray, ask him to come closer, but she decided he was being silly and got mad over something and decided to pick a fight with Gajeel.

"HE TOOK THEM!"

Only 3 words. It was just 3 words but who knew the effect they had on everyone was so powerful. "WHO?!" Erza demanded.

Gray gripped his bloody shoulder, "WENDY, CARLA, HAPPY!" Everyone jumped to their feet but Erza remained calm. "Gray, who took them."

"FOR GOD SAKE SCARLET! ZEREF! ZEREF TOOK THEM! WE NEED TO GET THEM NOW BE-"

Then, it just all happened so fast. Screams broke out. Zeref's guards rushed forward, shouting orders. "What's going on?" Mirajane panicked.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" a guard screamed as he sent a punch towards Gray's stomach. A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Gray's body. His stomach ached from the punch and all the air was knocked out of him. Gray's arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. _GET THEM! DON'T LET ZEREF TAKE THEM!_ he thought as he dropped to the ground.

 _Wait, what am I doing? I can't give up like this_ … He brought a fist to the guard's face, snapping his nose into a grotesquerie. Gray smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he had a good fight, actually, he could, it was with Natsu…

"Little bastard! Get him!" the guard screamed as he covered his nose and stumbled backward. Again, Gray was far too slow. Six pairs of rough hands seized him almost instantly. "GRAY!" Lucy screamed, struggling to get past the hoard of guards.

"LUCY! GET NAT-" Gray was cut off by the most brutal punch ever. Zeref smiled as Gray harshly collapsed to the floor.

"Did that hurt? I know it did" Zeref laughed, "we can't have you telling all our secrets, right?"

"RELEASE GRAY INSTANTLY!" Erza growled as she strangled 2 guards, a neck in each hand.

"Sorry Titania, bu-?!"

Juvia wrapped her hands around Zeref's neck, squeezing with all the power and strength she had, but to her disappointment all Zeref did was laugh.

"Is someone mad that the one they love is going bye bye?" Zeref pouted.

"You will let go of my beloved this instant!" Juvia murmured as her hold on his neck tightened. Zeref laughed even harder, a wheeze escaping him.

"H-H-hahaha! Let me tell you something about love water girl. Love isn't real. You can't see it. You can't hear it. You can't feel it."

"The likes of you could never understand love! Just because you can't hear or see it doesn't mean it's not there…because it is there, right in your heart" Juvia croaked, her grasp weakening. Zeref noticed her weakness and took the opportunity to strike back so he clasped his left hand around her neck tightly and rose her off the ground. Her hands releasing him as she quickly gripped at his knuckles,

"LET HER GO!" Levy cried, as she tried to wiggle her way out of the many hands of guards, along with a crying Mira and Lisanna.

"Everyone you love dies. You love, you die. They love, they die. IN THE END, EVERYONE DIES BECAUSE LOVE IS A PUTRID WORD THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANY MEANING! LOVE USED TO HAVE A MEANING…when the world just made _**sense**_ " Zeref burst.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden outburst, including Zeref's workers. They all stood frozen, watching, interpreting, and waiting.

"I think, we had enough fun today, hm?" Juvia struggled for air until a guard suffocated her face with a rag soaked in chloroform.

"Don't you people know your place by now?! You can't win!"

"ZEREF!" Lucy screamed, tears filling her eyes. "G-give them back!"

"Bring her here."

Two guards gripped each of her arms and pushed her forward until she was face to face with him. "Bow down to me and say, pretty please Lord Zeref give them back!"

Lucy tensed as her eyes fell on his neck, red marks in the shape of a handprint. _Juvia, you did better than any of us…good job and hang in there._

"I'm waitinggg" Zeref sang. Erza was now pinned to the floor along with everyone else, looking away in humiliation, shame, and anger. Lucy got to her knees slowly and closed her eyes tightly, unable to speak the words.

"Honestly, I don't see what he likes about you so much" Zeref looked away in disgust.

"W-W-what? Who?" Lucy wiped her tears away.

"Forget it, I've grown bored of this harassment, maybe torturing these two will entertain me."

"ZEREF! LAY ONE FINGER ON THEM AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Erza screamed. Zeref eyed her and smiled.

"Haven't I already?" He turned around and began making his way to the exit.

"Take the ice boy and his stalker with us, and as for all of you," he turned his head halfway.

"I'll let you off the hook but attempt anything I'll kill them, along with the little cats and girl. Remember, plot anything, I'm watching."

Then, all the guards unleashed them and made their way out, taking the unconscious 2 with them. Erza didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time, she was at a loss. Who wouldn't be? Why was all of this happening? Just why? Why, were they the ones with all the bad luck? Can things ever get better from here?

She didn't have the answer.

No one did.

…

* * *

Silence.

 _What should I say? There are too many questions…_

"I see…"

Lucy finished her story, explaining to N the whole reason why she was so upset. A couple hours ago she heard unbelievable news that Gray and Erza left to the magic council for her. So, after throwing another excuse at Gajeel and Levy, she repacked and bolted out the door, going home with N finally. He noticed her gloomy mood and demanded an answer so she told him everything, even going back in the past a bit. However, if he knew it'd hurt her so much he wouldn't have even asked for an explanation in the first place.

"I…can understand your pain."

"Can you really?" she snapped, sitting on the couch.

 _For god sake Luce, yes, I do understand._

"You weren't here to see the hell we've been through…"

"Woah, Woah, don't go assuming things missy. Actually, yes I was." Lucy's head immediately turned in his direction.

"…Really?"

He took a seat next to her. "For some time, yes, but something happened."

"N, you never tell me anything. Can I at least hear your life story?"

Natsu looked at Lucy like he was unsure. Lucy thought it was a great idea to start opening up but he obviously didn't think so. She could sense the doubt radiating from him like heat off a radiator. This wouldn't work if he wasn't on board; she knew she had to convince him, but he was too questioning to easily persuade.

"How about this, you tell me everything that happened and I'll tell you everything that happened to me too, I'll even throw in some bonus stories" she smirked.

"Like?" he asked, now considering her deal.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yup. Any…thing?" she slowly said as she quickly regretted her choice of words. Natsu kicked his sandals off and put his feet on Lucy's lap, which she instantly shot him daggers for.

"Alright, Luce! You got yourself a deal. Now, get comfortable because I'm about to tell you my life story, from the very beginning."

* * *

 **Enjoyed writing this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Special thanks to:**

 **FTMatchmakerMira-Nee**

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime**

 **MackiePatch202**

 **NaLu4ever2017**

 **T-tawny**

 **Cresentgenisi**

 **Deboo**

 **FlapJackCapt'nuc**


End file.
